Devil in The Palace
by Jibangie
Summary: Kehidupan indah Min Yoongi hancur saat ia kembali ke Seoul, Park Jimin dengan angkuhnya menawarkan perlindungan kepadanya. BTS FF/ MinYoon/ MinGa/ BL / Heirs life
1. Introduction

**Devil in The Palace**

Cast :

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

And others BTS member

MinYoon/MinGa/Top!Jimin/Bott!Yoongi/BL

Romance/Drama/Family

 _Disclaimer : Their belongs to GOD and their family, story and plot belongs to me._

*

*

*

*

*

 **Introduction**

When you came in the palace with a devil living inside, you can't never escape.

*

Dunia indah seorang Min Yoongi hancur seketika ketika ia kembali ke Seoul, kampung halamannya. Ketidaktahuannya selama ia menempuh pendidikan di Amerika membuatnya kehilangan banyak hal. Ternyata kakek kesayangannya telah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu, hal yang sangat disesali Yoongi, kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang memberi kabar padanya tentang kematian kakek tercintanya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang ini hanyalah paman dan sepupunya, tapi mereka justu mengusir Yoongi dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Paman... Seokjin hyung" Yoongi lembali menggedor-gedor pagar kokoh berwarna hitam kediaman milik keluarga Min. Namun percuma suaranya seolah tertelan oleh guyuran hujan deras yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya. "kumohon... buka pagarnya, aku butuh penjelasan!!!" Teriaknya lagi percuma.

"Kau seperti anjing yang dibuang tuannya" Sebuah suara terdengar dingin menginterupsinya, Yoongi menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang telah merendahkannya dengan kalimat tajam itu.

Pandangan Yoongi menangkap seorang pemuda berdiri disamping mobil hitam, mengenakan coat hitam panjang, dengan surai berwarna coklat terang, kontras dengan nuansa serba hitam yang dikenakannya. Meski hujan lebat sedikit menghalangi penglihatannya, namun ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu yang terkesan angkuh itu menyunggingkan seringaian menghina kepadanya, tubuh pemuda itu masih kering karena meneduh dibawah payung hitam yang dibawa sosok pemuda lain yang berdiri bersebalahan dengannya membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup sedang yang lain tidak. Yoongi menduga mereka sepasang majikan dan penjaganya.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya berekata seperti itu? kau menghina seorang Min" Teriak Yoongi agar suaranya tak hilang tertelan hujan.

Sunggingan pemuda itu semakin tinggi tercetak dibibirnya, dia mengeluarkan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dalam saku coat panjangnya itu, lalu menyila kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Ck~ Kesombonganmu masih saja bertahan saat keadaanmu sudah seperti ini" pemuda itu mendilik tubuh Yoongi dari atas kepala sampai kaki yang refle diikuti juga oleh Yoongi mendang dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu benar, keadaanya sekarang memang menyedihkan, bayah guyup, menggigil kedinginan, namun masih ditahannya.

"Bawa dia sekarang Heosok" titah pemuda angkuh itu kepada sosok disampingnya yang yang dipanggil Heosok itu, lalu masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya. Heosok membungkuk seraya mobil hitam itu yang pergi meninggalkannya, lalu berjalan ke arah Yoongi, berganti mengayomi Yoongi dengan payung yang ia bawa.

"Mari ikut saya tuan Min" ajaknya disusul kedatangan sebuah mobil hitam lain dihadapan mereka berdua. Heosok membukakan sebelah pintu mobil dikursi belakang, mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Yoongi menampik tangan Heosok yang memgang payung sehingga membuat payung itu terlepas dari tangannya yang membuat tubuh Yoongi kembali basah, ia lalu membanting kasar pintu mobil yang dibuka Heosok, kembali menghadap gerbang hitam nan kokoh milik rumahnya. "PAMAN!!! SEOKJIN HYUNG BUKA GERBANGNYA" teriaknya lagi kepada penghuni dibalik gerbang yang lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

Heosok memutar matanya malas mendapat penolakan dari Yoongi. "Percuma saja tuan, mereka tidak akan meperdulikan anda, mereka sudah membuang anda"

Yoongi yang mendengar kalimat Heosok, meliriknya bertanya maksud dari ucapannya.

Heosok hanya menghela nafas, "sadarilah... anda sudah disingkirkan dari kerajaan keluarga Min tuan. Tuan besar Min yang membela anda sudah meninggal, anda diusir karena dianggap penggangu oleh mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menolong anda selain Tuan Park"

"Tuan Park? Maksudmu pemuda angkuh tadi itu Tuan Park, Park Jimin. Pewaris utama kerajaan keluarga Park?" Heosok mengangguk sopan mengiyakan pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Kau gila!!! Semua orang tahu keluarga Min dan Park adalah rival sejati, atas dasar apa aku minta tolong padanya dan ikut denganmu" ujarnya sembari menunjuk arah mobil Jimin yang sudah pergi lalu menjuk Heosok.

"Atas dasar hukum Tuan. Melihat dari sikap anda, anda pasti belum tahu kalau sebelum meninggal Tuan besar Min dan Tuan Park Jimin sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian berdua secara resmi dimata hukum Tuan, jadi sekarang hanya Tuan Jimin lah wali sah hukum anda Tuan Min atau seharusnya saya memanggil anda Tuan Park juga?"

"Apa? Jangan bicara omong kosong, sudah pergi sana!" usir Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya kearah Heosok lalu kembali mengegedor kasar gerbang rumahnya mengabaikan tubuhnya yang semakin menggigil kedinginan.

Heosok yang mendapat pengusiran hanya menghela nafas lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku dibalik jas yang ia kenakan, menggunakannya untuk membekap mulut dan hidung Yoongi dari belakang, "Maafkan saya tuan Min, perintahmu tidak berlaku bagi saya" bisiknya ditelinga Yoongi yang berontak dengan sekuat tenaga namun tak bertahan lama karena kesadarannya perlahan mulai hilang, bau zat yang ia hirup dari sapu tangan Heosok melumpuhkan kesadarannya.

Setelah tubuh Yoongi lunglai tak berdaya ditangannya, ia membawa Yoongi masuk kedalam mobil dikursi belakang sedang Heosok duduk didepan bersama supir, "Ayo jalan!!!" titahnya.

*

 _To be continoued_

 _-_

Next???


	2. Chapter 1 : The Devil and His Palace

**Chapter 1**

 **The Devil and His Palace**

*

Kelopak mata Yoongi berkedut, hangat sinar matahari menyentuh wajahnya membuatnya perlahan membuka mata. Asing, itulah yang dirasa saat matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih. Terakhir kali yang ia lihat langit-langit apartemennya tidak berwarna seperti ini, melainkan berwarna hitam dengan motif bintang layaknya hamparan angkasa dimalam hari.

Perlahan kesadaran mengingatkannya akan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tentang kakeknya, tentang paman dan sepupunya, tentang dirinya diguyur hujan deras yang diusir dari rumah, dan tentang... Park Jimin.

Seketika matanya membelalak lebar, dia bangkit dari berbaring menjadi duduk diatas ranjang bekas ia tertidur. Pandangannya mengamati seisi ruangan yang sangat luas, mungkin lebih luas dari kamar apartemennya diamerika tapi tidak seluas kamar Yoongi di Seoul. Dengan nuansa putih dan emas, terkesan elegan bagai kamar-kamar dalam sebuah istana. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas selimut tebal diatas pahanya, dia yakin pasti dirinya sekarang sedang berada dikediaman keluarga Park, mengingat terakhir kali Park Jimin sendiri yang meminta penjaganya untuk membawa dirinya ikut bersama Park Jimin. Keluarga Park terkenal akan selera mereka yang aristrokasi, kemawahan adalah hal utama bagi mereka tak berbeda jauh dengan keluarga Min. Bisnis keluarga Park juga merupakan saingan berat keluarga Min, kedua keluarga ini seolah sejalan namun tak beriringan.

Sejenak ia meraba tubuhnya yang telah berganti mengenakan piama satin berwarna dusty rose dari terakhir yang ia kenakan, beraninya seseorang telah mengganti pakaiannya tanpa seijinnya, dia hendak mencari ponselnya untuk mencari bantuan, jika bukan paman dan sepupunya mungkin salah satu temannya bisa membantunya, namun kemudian ia teringat kalau dirinya telah diusir tanpa membawa apapun. Dia mengigiti kukunya cemas, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, dia telah diusir keluarganya dan sekarang terjebak dikandang musuh.

*

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengembalikan pikiran Yoongi, pintu itu lantas terbuka begitu saja tanpa seijinnya menampilkan seorang pelayan wanita membawa nampan makanan dan seorang pria lagi yang dikenali Yoongi, pria yang sudah menculiknya, Heosok namanya kalau Yoongi tidak salah mengingat. Kedua orang itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, si pelayan wanita setelah meninggalkan nampan makanan dimeja nakas samping tempat tidur berlalu pergi sesudahnya, sedang Heosok tetap tinggal berdiri disamping ranjang dengan memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan Yoongi, bagaimana keadaan anda? efek obat bius tidak membuat anda pusing kan?" sapanya tidak tahu malu. Yoongi hanya melirik ketus.

Heosok yang tak mendapat respon dari Yoongi itu hanya kembali memasang senyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi, nikmati sarapan anda" sambungnya sambil menunjuk nampan yang berisi spotong sandwich potongan segitiga dan segelas susu putih dimeja nakas.

"Tunggu-" seru Yoongi saat Heosok hendak beranjak pergi. "Sampai kapan aku tinggal disini?"

"Tentu sampai ajal menjemput, itu kalau anda dan Tuan Jimin tidak bercerai" Heosok berbalik dan kembali tersenyum, lama-lama ingin rasanya Yoongi meninju giginya saja biar berhenti tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti bicara omong kosong" kesal Yoongi.

Heosok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghela nafas, tangannya merogoh saku dibalik kemejanya, mengeluarkan tablet, jarinya bergerak-gerak diatas layar tablet lalu menunjukkannya kepada Yoongi.

 _Pimpinan Min meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung, cucu kesayangan sang penerus kerajaan Min justru tidak hadir dalam pemakaman_

Header sebuah berita muncul dilayar tablet Heosok, yang seketika membuat Yoongi terkejut. Tidak, bukannya tidak hadir, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau kakeknya meninggal.

Heosok menarik sejenak tabletnya dari hadapan Yoongi, mengusap-ngusap lagi layar tabletnya lalu ditunjukkan lagi kepada Yoongi

 _Pewaris keluarga Min tak peduli pada perusahaan bahkan kematian kakeknya sendiri_

 _Seluruh aset keluarga Min diambil alih putra kedua mereka_

 _Terlalu lama hidup diamerika cucu Pimpinan Min tak mau kembali ke korea_

Header-header berita lain ditunjukkan Heosok yang membuat amarah Yoongi semakin naik dia meremas selimut sekencang-kencangnya. Tak satupun dari berita itu yang menyatakan kebenaran. Dan puncaknya, saat Heosok memperlihatkan salinan dokumen yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan Park Jimin telah menikah dengan tanda tangan kakeknya sebagai wali dirinya, tertera tanggal kalau dokumen itu dibuat 4 bulan yang lalu. Yoongi tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Marah? ia marah pada pamannya yang menyembunyikan kematian kakeknya dan mengusirnya. Kecewa? Kenapa kakeknya justru menikahkannya dengan seorang musuh. Sedih? Karena ia telah kehilangan kakek tercintanya untuk selamanya, seorang kakek yang telah mengurus dirinya penuh kasih sayang, menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga sejak kematian ayah dan ibunya saat ia masih sangat kecil. Dan ternyata perasaan kehilangan yang mendominasi membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata, tidak banyak, hanya setetes, mungkin karena terlalu sakit yang dirasakan olehnya.

Heosok yang melihat hanya memandangnya penuh iba, seolah ikut memahami apa yang dirasakan Yoongi.

*

*

*

Satu hari tinggal dikediaman Park dilalui Yoongi hanya dengan berbaring diatas ranjang tanpa makan, bahkan minum setetespun tidak. Tubuhnya yang mungil semakin terlihat ringkih, suhu tubuhnya juga sudah mulai meninggi, ia bahkan menolak saat pelayan hendak mengkompresnya. Dia kosong, dia hampa, ditinggalkan kakeknya, dikhianati keluarganya yang tersisa, dan berakhir ditangan musuh, apa tujuan hidupnya kini juga ia tak tahu lagi.

Seorang pelayan datang lagi membawa makanan, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya, Yoongi hanya melirik lalu membalikkan badan, menyingkur makanan yang diletakkan pelayan diatas meja nakas samping ranjang. Ia tak nafsu. Diingatnya pula Park Jimin sang pemilik rumah juga tidak mau repot-repot mengunjunginya, hanya beberapa pelayan pengantar makanan dan sesekali Heosok. Memang seperti itulah seharusnya, Yoongi yakin saat ia matipun Seorang Park Jimin tidak akan peduli.

 _Pprraaaanngg_ gg~

Suara pecahan mengagetkan Yoongi yang seketika bangkit dari tidurnya. Itu dia, Park Jimin, dengan sengaja telah membanting nampan makanan yang baru saja dibawa oleh pelayan. Tubuh lemah Yoongi hanya memandangnya sayu tak mengerti.

"Kalau kau ingin mati, setidaknya jangan disini!!!" bentaknya. Yoongi hanya mengerlingkan kening tak bertenaga, bibirnya terlalu kering untuk menanggapinya.

"Ku beri kau dua pilihan... " ujarnya terilihan ada kilatan amaran dimatanya "... Pergi dari sini mati tidak berguna diluaran sana, atau... Tinggal disini bersamaku, membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan paman dan sepupumu, merebut kembali kekuasaan kakekmu?" Ucapan Jimin setidaknya menarik perhatian Yoongi kali ini.

"Ku beri kau waktu sampai malam ini, pergi diam-diam atau makan malam denganku nanti malam" ucapnya mengakhiri, Jimin lalu berbalik dengan mengibasakan ujung jas yang ia kenakan, saat pelayan lain hendak masuk untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, ia justru menahan pelayan itu.

"Biarkan dia yang membereskan" jarinya menunjuk kearah Yoongi, si pelayan yang merasa takut hanya kembali keluar, disusul oleh Jimin yang menutup pintu kamar Yoongi dengan bantingan keras hingga membuat Yoongi berjinggit kaget.

Yoongi lalu memandang bekas makanan dan pecahan piring yang dibanting Jimin, Park Jimin serius dengan ucapannya, seorang Park selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Haruskah? haruskah Yoongi mempercayainya? bergantung padanya demi membalas paman dan sepupunya? Tapi jika tidak apakah Yoongi akan membiarkan hidupnya berakhir dengan sia-sia?

*

*

*

Apa mau dikata, bagai tak punya pilihan, kini Yoongi tengah duduk diujung meja makan yang panjang dan besar dengan Park Jimin yang duduk diujung satunya, menyantap hidangannya dengan santai dan elegannya.

Yoongi masih setengah sadar atas putusan yang telah dipilihnya bagaimana ia lebih memilih tinggal dengan Park Jimin juga seolah diluar kuasanya, Yoongi masih belum menyentuh hidangannya.

"Makan!!!" Jimin bersuara ditengah makannya tanpa melirik kepada Yoongi. Sungguh jika bukan karena terpaksa Yoongi tidak akan mau makan diperlakukan seperti ini.

Yoongi tak langsung menyantap hidangannya, pertama dengan gemetaran akibat tak makan selama dua hari,diminumnya segelas air putih dengan serakah, bagai air hujan yang menghapus kemarau panjang, segelas air menghapus semua dahaganya, sedikit mengembalikan energinya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Jimin meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali menyantap hidangnnya. Menyusul Jimin Yoongi juga mulai menyantap hidangannya tak begitu terburu namun juga terlihat lahap.

Setelah hidangan Jimin habis, dia meletakkan sendok dan garbu tengkurap diatas piringnya yang sudah kosong, meminum air putihnya, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan saputangan diatas meja dengan anggun, dia melipat tangan menunggu Yoongi sampai selesai makan. Dan saat keduanya telah sama-sama selesai, mereka saling bersitatap, seolah memprovokasi satu sama lain.

"Jadi sudah kau putuskan untuk tinggal disini bersamaku?" Jimin memulai, memecahkan kediaman diantara keduanya.

"Tergantung dari rencanamu mengembalikan kekuasaan keluarga Min kepadaku?" jawab Yoongi tegas, ia tak mau lebih lama diintimidasi lagi.

Yoongi tidak mengerti Jimin justru tertawa terbahak mendangar ucapannya.

"Kenapa harus kembali dikeluarga Min? Tidakkah cukup dengan tinggal disini, menjadi pendampingku juga sama halnya kau menguasai kekayaan keluarga Park, kau tetap kaya pada akhirnya"

"itu tidak seperti yang kau tawarkan sebelumnya, Park" Yoongi tidak sabaran, apa arti dari ucapan Jimin, bukankah tadi dia bilang akan membalas perbuatan paman dan sepupunya, mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya jadi milik Yoongi, tapi kenapa sekarang Jimin justru menawarkan kekayaan keluarga Park.

"perlu kau ingat, kau juga _Park_ sekarang, Min" Jimin menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdepat saat ini"

"kau yang memulai" sela Yoongi.

Jimin menhela nafas lagi, kenapa pemuda satu ini susah sekali dihadapi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, katakan bagaimana seharusnya aku memulai"

"Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya membalas perbuatan paman dan sepupuku, bagaimana caraku merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku". Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin.

"Pertama, dengan kekuasaan keluarga Park kita akan menghancurkan bisnis keluarga Min"

"KAU GILA" Sela Yoongi begitu saja, tak terima mendengar kehancuran bisnis keluarga Min, bisnis yang susah payah dibangun kakeknya.

"Memang bagaimana lagi caranya, kakekmu tidak meninggalkan warisan untukmu, kalaupun iya, pamanmu dengan segala kelicikannya itu pasti sudah memusnahkannya. Lagipula kau bisa membangunnya lagi nanti, aku akan membantumu, kau bisa pegang ucapanku ini, seorang Park tidak pernah ingkar"

Yoongi diam, dia berpikir apa memang tidak ada cara lain, selain ini. "L-Lalu... apa imbalan yang kau inginkan atas bantuanmu itu? Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan semua itu dengan percuma" Iya, itu pasti, Yoongi tahu tidak ada bantuan yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh seorang Park, mereka biasa hidup dari negosiasi.

Jimin diam sejenak, mengamati Yoongi yang membuatnya tak nyaman karena itu, tatapan menilai. "Dirimu!!!"

Sejenak Yoongi tak paham atas apa yang disebutkan Jimin, tapi kemudian ia mengerti "Apa??? Apa maksudmu dengan diriku sebagai imbalannya?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Iya dirimu, berikan dirimu seutuhnya padaku, jadi pendampingku, melayaniku dengan segenap jiwamu"

Yoongi kesal tak terima, merasa tersinggung, kedua tangannya meremas bahan satin celananya dipaha, apa dia pikir Yoongi seorang yang murahan, memberikan dirinya untuk sebuah pembalasan?

"Jangan tersinggung seperti itu, ingat kita sudah menikah. Kakekmu sendiri yang memberikanmu padaku" seolah tak mengerti kalimat Jimin justru membuat Yoongi semakin marah, justru karena kakeknya sendirilah yang sudah menyerahkan dirinya kepada Jimin semakin menyakiti hati Yoongi, kakek kesayangannya.

"Terserah dirimu, aku tidak memaksa. Kau terima atau tidak, tidak ada ruginya bagiku" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keujung meja makan mendekati tempat Yoongi duduk "Kau bisa pergi, aku bisa menceraikanmu. Atau... kalau kau menerima, kutunggu kau dikamarku malam ini" tepat dikalimat terakhir sengaja Jimin bisikkan langsung ditelinga Yoongi, lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan segala kekesalannya, pemikirannya, keputusannya.

*

*

*

 _To be contioued_

 _-_

Sudah dilanjut ya... gk nyangka banyak juga yang minta lanjut, padahal kemarin nulisnya iseng!!!

saya masih penulis amatir yang masih butuh banyak masukkan jadi ditunggu review2nya

Khamsahamnida!!!

Jibangie


	3. Chapter 2 : Unaccountability

**Chapter 2**

 **Unaccountability**

*

Takut-takut Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah Jimin, sempat beberapa kali akan kembali, namun beberapa kali juga ia urungkan. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan, dan keputusannya ialah menyerahkan dirinya kepada seorang iblis bernama Park Jimin. Bukankah kakeknya mengharapkan ini juga saat menyerahkan dirinya kepada Jimin dulu, bagaimana kakeknya bisa membuat keputusan seperti ini, Yoongi menduga bahwa kakeknya telah meprediksi apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Dan saat dirinya telah sampai, tangannya ia naikkan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin, tidak susah mencari letak kamarnya, dari instruksi pelayan kamar Jimin memeliki dua daun pintu yang cukup lebar nan tinggi dan sepanjang dilantai dua ia mencari hanya kamar ini yang memiliki daun pintu seperti yang disebutkan pelayan. Yoongi sempat menolak saat pelayan akan mengantarnya, dia hanya merasa tidak perlu, diantar pelayan hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti akan dieksekuti mati, atau mungkin memang seperti itulah keadaanya saat ini. Ditahannya sebentar, dengan menghela nafas berat ia mengetuk pintu itu, ketukannya terdengar menakutkan ditelinganya sendiri.

"Masuk!!!" suara Jimin terdengar teredam dari balik pintu.

Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menarik handel kedua daun pintu kemudian membukanya.

Dan disanalah dia, Park Jimin duduk dengan santainya diatas sofa kamar dengan kaki diluruskan diatas meja, dan tangannya mengangkat segelas wine, dia menoleh saat Yoongi telah berdiri disampingnya, memberikan seringaian yang sangat dibenci Yoongi.

"minum?" tawarnya sambil mengacungkan gelas yang dibawanya kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik meja dimana disamping kaki Jimin terdapat sebotol wine dan satu gelas lagi, Yoongi tahu itu, pasti Jimin sudah menduga kalau pada akhirnya Yoongi akan datang padanya. Dengan kesalnya ia mengambil gelas wine ditangan Jimin tanpa peduli, menghabiskan sisa Jimin dengan sekali tenggak lalu meletakkan gelas dengan kasar diatas meja.

Jimin yang melihat hanya tersenyum sinis lalu menurunkan kakinya, beralih menatap Yoongi serius begitupun dengan Yoongi, keduanya lagi-lagi kembali saling bersitatap.

Jimin mengakhiri kegiatan saling menatap itu lebih dulu dengan berdiri sejajar menghadap Yoongi.

"Jadi..." Jarinya perlahan membelai pipi lembut Yoongi, sedang Yoongi hanya diam tak terlihat menolak tapi juga tak memerima "Perjanjian dimulai dari sekarang, hm?" bisik Jimin seduktif ditelinga Yoongi sengaja menabrakkan sedikit bibirnya yang dingin pada daun telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sedikit bergedik merinding. Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan mata, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hati kecilnya sangat ingin berteriak menolak tapi tekadnya tidak mengijinkannya, sedang Jimin sudah sibuk mengendusi tengkuk leher Yoongi.

Yoongi benci dirinya yang seperti ini, tak berdaya karena keadaan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolak tawaran seorang iblis seperti Jimin, merelakan segala kekuasaan keluarga Min pada pamannya dan memulai hidup sederhada diluaran sana, tapi harga dirinya tidak ingin dia menyerah begitu saja atas perlakuan tidak manusiawi pamannya, teganya dia membuang anggota keluarganya sendiri hanya karena kekuasaan dan harta. Yoongi ingin menunjukkan pada pamannya bahwa dia mampu melawan, dia bukan lagi Yoongi kecil yang lemah, yang bisa ditindas-tindas begitu saja, meski taruhannya adalah dirinya sendiri, sekarang sudah tak masalah baginya.

Didorong rasa amarah dan balas dendam, Yoongi mulai berani. Tangannya yang mengepal melonggar untuk meraih wajah Jimin dilehernya, dia memandang sejenak wajah Jimin yang juga berbalik memandangnya sendu, dan detik berikutnya Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin rakus, Jimin tersentak sejenak namun tersenyum penuh arti berikutnya dalam ciuman Yoongi, tanpa segan dia membalas ciuman Yoongi, mengimbangi setiap ritme pergerakan bibir Yoongi, menyesap, melumat bahkan saling bertaut lidah.

Perlahan Jimin menggiring Yoongi untuk berbaring diatas ranjang king sizenya dengan mulut masih saling memagut dengan Jimin menindih tubuh Yoongi, tangan Jimin sudah meraba-meraba membuka satu per satu kancing atasan piyama Yoongi memperlihatkan dada Yoongi yang putih mulus bagai porselin. Jimin menurunkan ciumannya merambat kedagu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terengah meraup kembali oksigen untuknya bernafas, Yoongi gila, Yoongi pasti sudah gila, hanya dengan ciuman dan sentuhan Jimin ia sudah merasa diatas awan mengabaikan keterpaksaanya yang dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Bibir lembut Jimin mulai turun mengecupi leher Yoongi meninggalkan jejak kemarahan yang mungkin akan berubah jadi keunguan saat Yoongi bangun nanti.

"Nnghh" desahan tertahan tanpa permisi keluar dari bibir Yoongi saat ujung gigi-gigi Jimin menggigit bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Bibir kurang ajar itu terus bekerja bertemu puting Yoongi yang terlihat sudah sangat sensitif, tangan Yoongi bergerak mencari pegangan, mendapati surai halus Jimin untuk diremasnya, sedang Jimin tak peduli masih sibuk menyesap sebelah puting Yoongi dan sebelah lainnya diremas-remas tangannya.

Namun saat Yoongi mulai menikmanit dan hendak hilang akal, Jimin berhenti begitu saja dari semua kegiatannya, membuat Yoongi yang semula terpejam menjadi membuka mata waspada. Jimin sejenak melihat wajah Yoongi yang sudah berantakan itu lalu "aku tidak akan mengambil imbalanku sekarang" bisiknya ditelinga Yoongi, "Nanti... ketika semua keinginanmu terpenuhi, aku akan menagih imbalanku" sambungnya lalu bangkit dari tubuh Yoongi, Yoongi hanya terperangah.

"Tidurlah disini!!! ada tempat yang harus kau kunjungi besok" titah Jimin lalu pergi berlalu keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Yoongi yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Piyama yang berhasil dibuka Jimin ia tutup tanpa mengancingnya kembali, dipeluknya tubuhnya yang menyedihkan meringkuk diatas ranjang yang sangat besar itu. Jimin benar-benar seorang iblis, dia benar-benar sangat pandai mempermainkan manusia lemah yang terpojok seperti Yoongi. Rembesan air mata menetes dari matanya yang terpejam, dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih karena Jimin tidak jadi menidurinya, atau sedari awal memang inilah rencana Jimin, mempermainkan dirinya.

*

*

*

Yoongi membuka kotak persegi yang ditemukannya diatas ranjang saat ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah setelan jas hitam dengan garis tiga pita putih dilengannya berada didalamnya, Yoongi tahu apa artinya ini, tapi apa mungkin.

"Kita akan ke makam kakekmu, kau belum sempat memberikan penghormatan terakhir kan?" Jimin yang datang tiba-tiba lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam yang rapi seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi.

"kau tahu tempatnya?" tanya Yoongi meragu.

"Tentu... aku datang saat pemakaman kakekmu, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan pamanmu"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan kakekku, kenapa dia bisa menikahkanku denganmu, dan kau juga datang ke pemakamannya"

Jimin terlihat menimbang sekilas lalu mengangkat bahu, "Aku?... Aku hanya menolong seorang lelaki tua yang sekarat yang berharap hidup cucunya akan baik-baik saja saat ditinggalkannya"

"Ck~ Jangan sok baik" Yoongi berdecak sinis mendengar kalimat tak tulus Jimin, "Kurasa kakekku salah meminta pertolongan" gumamnya memalingkan muka dari Jimin.

"Terserah apa katamu... kalau kau membuatku menunggu lebih lama. Kesempatan mengunjungi makam kakekmu akan hilang" lagi-lagi Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja, Yoongi menendang kasar selimut dikakinya, ingin sekali rasanya menghajar Jimin mati-matian saat ini.

*

Abu kakek Yoongi disemayamkan dirumah duka yang sama dimana abu ayah dan ibu Yoongi juga disemayamkan, harusnya Yoongi sudah menduga itu, harusnya dia bisa datang sendiri tanpa bantuan Jimin, betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

Sebuah guci berwarna putih, dengan papan kecil bertuliskan nama _'Min Yoongsuk"_ lengkap dengan sebuah figura foto kakek Yoongi diletakkn dirak kaca disamping sepasang guci kembar milik orang tuanya. Yoongi menarik setangkai bunga daisy putih dari buket bunga yang ia bawa, diletakkanya didepan guci sang kakek, dan meletakkan sisanya didepan kedua guci orang tuanya kemudian. Yoongi bersujud tiga kali berusaha menahan tangis sebagai bentuk penghormatan untuk ketiganya dihadapan makam mereka. Jimin dan Hoseok yang datang bersama Yoongi hanya menyaksikan berdiri diambang pintu ruang abu.

 _'Kakek... Yoongi menyesal tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman kakek, Yoongi tidak sempat melihat wajah terakhir kakek. Tapi Yoongi sekarang sudah datang, dan akan sering datang untuk mengunjungi kalian. Yoongi akan hidup dengan baik tanpa paman dan Seokjin hyung. Jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Ayah, ibu tolong jaga kakek'_

Do'a Yoongi dalam hati dihadapan makam ketiganya, jarinya mengusap setetes air mata yang turun begitu saja dipipinya lalu berbalik berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan Hoseok bersiap untuk pergi yang keduanya sempa membungkuk pamit sejenak menghadap ketiga makam dibelakang Yoongi.

*

Mobil mereka lewat bersingsingan dengan mobil Seokjin saat mereka akan pulang dan Seokjin yang baru saja akan ke makam. Yoongi yang sadar akan itu, dia hapal betul bagaimana mobil sepupunya.

"Hyung~" lirihnya sembari matanya menatap haru mengikuti mobil Seokjin yang melewatinya. Sekilas ada tatapan kerinduan disana sebelum kesedihan mengingatkannya akan apa yang sudah dilakukan paman dan sepupunya itu. Dan Jimin yang duduk disampingnya sadar akan Yoongi, berusaha hanya mengabaikannya, membiarkan Yoongi dengan segala kesedihannya.

*

Seokjin datang berkunjung lagi, dia selalu rutin mengunjungi makam kakek dan kedua paman juga bibinya, namun kali ini terlihat berbeda. Matanya menangkap ada bunga dimakam ketiganya, bunga itu masih segar, seseorang telah datang berkunjung belum lama. Dia menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu, tentu saja ia tidak melihat apa-apa selain dirinya dimakam itu. Apakah Yoongi yang baru saja berkunjung batinnya, lalu matanya menatap sedih ketiga makam dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku!!!" Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sesudahnya entah pada siapa, kakeknya kah? paman dan bibinya kah? Yoongi kah? atau mungkin kepada semuanya?

*

*

*

 _'Min Yoongi cucu dari putra pertama pimpinan Min telah kembali ke korea, dan kabar mengejutkannya ia kembali sebagai istri dari satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Park. Ini sangat mengejutkan mengingat bagaimana cucu pimpinan Min tidak datang saat pemakamannya. Wakil dari pihak Park menjelaskan bila saat itu keadaan Min Yoongi tidak memungkinkan untuk datang ke pemakaman kakeknya jadi suaminya Park Jimin yang datang untuk mewakili, diketahui bila keduanya menikah jauh sebelum Pimpinan Min meninggal. Hingga saat ini baik Min Yoongi ataupun Park Jimin, keduanya masih belum bisa ditemui. Sekian berita dari HBS News hari ini'_

"Ini... " Yoongi memandang Jimin penuh pertanyaan, baru saja dilihatnya sebuah siaran langsung sebuah berita dipapan reklame yang terpampang diperjalannya pulang.

Jimin hanya menaikkan bahu acuh tanpa melihat Yoongi "Ini langkah awal... Dunia harus tahu kau telah kembali" ucapnya datar.

Yoongi terperangah, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Jimin sudah memulainya, Jimin melakukannya, Jimin benar-benar membantunya.

*

*

*

 _To be continoued_

-

Pertama saya mau sujud sembah sama bang Hobi. Maaf bang adek salah sebutin nama abang, adek cinta abang, jangan ceraikan adek bang #nangis dikaki Jeyop

Terimakasih buat Kunchen kasur yg udah mengingatkan hehehe

Saya benar2 masih belajar nulis jadi masukan kalian akan sangat berharga bagiku, ditunggu selalu review dari kalian yang membuatku semangat nulis

Khamsahamnida

Jibangie


	4. Chapter 3 : What's Your Next Plan?

**Chapter 3**

 ** _"What's Your Next Plan?"_**

*

 _Pprraaannggg~_

Sebuah gelas dibantingkan dengan keras kedinding membuat serpihan pecahan kacanya berserakan dilantai.

"Sudah kuduga kakek tua itu pasti punya rencana sebelum kematiannya" kesal seorang lelaki diumur pertengahan 40an memandang layar TV diruang santainya yang menampilkan sebuah berita. Dia mengepalkan tangannya bersungut-sungut marah mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi diletakkannya diatas meja untuk melakukan sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Seokjin kau dimana?" Tanyanya begitu panggilannya tersambung dengan seorang diseberang sana.

 _"Aku sedang dirumah abu, ayah"_

"Ck~ Masih saja kau sering kesana huh?" raut mukanya semakin bertambah marah. "Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada kita Seokjinie"

Tak ada jawaban, Seokjin diseberang sana hanya diam.

"Cepat pulang sekarang juga, Kakek dan sepupu kesayanganmu itu membuat masalah lagi" Perintahnya tegas dan langsung menutup panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban Seokjin terlebih dulu.

"Min Yoonsuk... Tidak akan kubiarkan hidup cucu kesayanganmu itu bahagia. Lihat saja nanti!!!" gumamnya yang lalu membanting ponselnya ke sofa dengan kasar dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan.

*

*

*

Langit malam terlihat suram, tak ada sinar bulan yang mancul bahkan bintangpun juga tak terlihat diatas sana, tidak jauh beda dengan suasana hati Yoongi saat ini. Hatinya selalu suram kala mengingat apa saja yang sudah menimpa dirinya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia masih hidup di Amerika dan baik-baik saja tapi sekarang seolah jam pasir yang dibalik, hidupnya berubah sepenuhnya, seperti ruang kosong pada jam pasir yang sedikit demi sedikit terisi oleh butiran pasir, semuanya harus dimulainya dari awal.

Yoongi memandangi suramnya langit malam dari balkon lantai dua rumah Jimin, bersandar pada pilar penyangga yang ada di balkon, merenungi segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia masih rindu kakeknya meski dia sudah mengunjungi makamnya, harusnya dia bisa melihat wajah terakhir kakeknya sebelum kepergianya, dan meski benci jujur dia juga merindukan paman dan sepupunya. Dulu mereka sangat baik kepada Yoongi tapi kenapa bisa mereka setega itu kepadanya, apakah selama ini mereka hanya berpura-pura baik padanya, apakah harta dan kekuasaan memang lebih penting bagi mereka dari pada keluarga mereka sendiri. Apa jika Yoongi mengambil itu semua mereka akan kembali kepada Yoongi, menjadi keluarganya lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu yang terbuka dibelakang Yoongi, sedikit mengaketnya yang melamun, ia berbalik dan menemukan Hoseok berdiri disana.

"Maaf mengagetkan anda tuan... Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau ini sudah jam makan malam, tuan Jimin sudah menunggu anda dimeja makan". ujarnya dengan senyum sopan.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas "Apa dia tidak bisa makan sendiri saja, kenapa harus menungguku?" gerutunya, meski ia sudah berkompromi untuk bekerja sama dengan Jimin untuk membalaskan dendamnya tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak suka dengan sikap arogan Jimin kepadanya beberapa hari ini.

Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu, "Yang pasti tuan Jimin akan marah jika perintahnya dibantah, dan anda tidak akan suka itu"

Ya, Yoongi jelas tidak suka, dia pernah melihat sekali saat dirinya mogok makan dan Yoongi sangat tidak suka itu, bukannya dia takut dia hanya malas saja menghadapi arogansi Jimin, dia hanya ingin hidup tenang disini setidaknya sampai dendamnya terbalaskan, lagipula tanpa Jimin dia pasti tidak akan bisa menjalankan niatnya, Jimin baru saja membuktikan kehebatannya dengan merilis berita keberadaanya, setidaknya bagi Yoongi, Jimin bisa diandalkan.

Yoongi menghela nafas pasrah "Baiklah... aku akan turun" ia melangkah melewati Hoseok yang sudah membungkuk kepadanya.

"Dan... Hoseok!!!" panggilnya kembali berbalik "Kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu sopan padaku, aku bukan tuanmu disini, panggil saja aku Yoongi"

Hoseok sudah siap membantah, namun Yoongi menghentikannya dengan gelengan "aku hanya ingin berteman" ujarnya tulus yang tidak mungkin ditolak Hoseok.

Hoseok lalu tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah... Yoongi" Jawabnya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yoongi. Akhirnya setelah begitu banysk kesedihan yang ia alami Yoongi akhirnya tersenyum, ia telah banyak kehilangan, setidaknya memiliki seorang teman membuatnya memiliki sesuatu yang berharga lagi.

*

*

"Ck~ Apanya yang menunggu" Decak Yoongi yang menemukan Jimin makan dengan santainya dimeja makan, siapa tadi yang mengatakan akan menunggunya untuk makan, orang seperti Jimin mana mau repot-repot menunggu orang lain hanya untuk makan, harusnya Yoongi sudah hafal itu.

Yoongi menarik bangkunya berisik dengan sengaja untuk duduk ditempatnya, diujung meja makan berlawanan dengan Jimin. Seolah tidak mendengar, Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi dan masih melanjutkan menyantap hidangannya dengan sangat elegannya, Yoongi yang semakin kesal hanya ikut menyusul Jimin menyantap hidangannya.

Mereka berdua makan dengan khitmat, tidak ada yang bersuara diantara keduanya, suara kunyahan dari merekapun tak terdengar, sungguh acara makan malam yang membosankan.

Hingga pada saat mereka selesai dengan hidangan mereka Yoongi memulai percakapan "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Tidur" Jawab Jimin singkat.

Sungguh Jimin akan menduduki peringkat pertama orang yang mudah membuat Yoongi kesal, apa dia sengaja atau... dia memang sengaja. "Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksudkan"

"Pertanyaanmu kurang spesifik, lagipula aku memang berencana tidur setelah ini" raut wajah Jimin biasa, terlalu biasa hingga Yoongi ingin sekali menghajarnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas jengah "Sudahlah lupakan, aku juga ingin tidur" Yoongi bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan diwajahnya.

*

*

"Dasar iblis menyebalkan, terkutuklah kau Park Jimin" gerutu Yoongi sepanjang jalan ia memasuki kamarnya, kamar tempat ia pertama kali bangun dirumah ini, iya, tentu dia tidak akan mau tidur dikamar Jimin lagi, itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada insiden dimalam itu. Malam dimana Yoongi hampir lupa diri menyerahkan dirinya, sedang Jimin malah mengabaikannya, sungguh terkutuklah Jimin.

Dia membuka lemari besar didalam kamarnya, melihat sekiranya ada pakaian yang bisa ia kenakan untuk tidur. Hoseok bilang Jimin sudah menyiapkan banyak pakaian untuknya, dan ternyata benar, ada banyak sekali pakaian dilemari itu, terlalu banyak. Dia memilih mengambil setelan piyama warna merah bermotif kotak-kotak setelah memilah-milah.

Digantungkannya piyama itu di handel pintu lemari dan mulai melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Namun saat ia selesai melepas semua pakaiannya dan baru saja selesai mengenakan bagian atas piyamanya yang belum sempat ia kancingkan, pintu kamarnya dibuka begitu saja, Jimin masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa permisi.

Yoongi yang kaget hanya bisa menutupi tubuhnya dengan atasan piyama tanpa dikancing, dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya masih telanjang, beruntung bagian atas piyama itu cukup besar, menutup tubuhnya hingga sepaha.

"Ya~ A-apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu" Marah Yoongi sembari merapatkan pelukan tangannya menutup piyama yang tak terkancing dengan kaki yang ia lipatkan gelisah, dia benar-benar tidak memakai apapun dibawah sana.

Jimin yang sudah berdiri didepan Yoongi hanya melirik tubuh Yoongi, dari kaki ramping nan mulusnya itu hingga rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan efek ganti baju. Yoongi berdiri semakin gelisah mencoba mundur selangkah menjauhi Jimin, namun seolah tak mengerti Jimin ikut maju selangkah mendekati Yoongi, terus begitu hingga punggung Yoongi menabrak pintu lemari, dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, Jimin berhenti tepat didepannya dengan jarak yang terlalu tipis.

Yoongi gelisah, tubuhnya yang mungil semakin menyusut rasanya, dia melemparkan pandangan ke sembarang arah, tak berani memandang Jimin yang menatapnya penuh tujuan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup saat kedua tangan Jimin sudah berada diantara kepalanya yang menempel pada pintu lemari, Yoongi masih tak berani melihat Jimin, dan herannya kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa melawan sikap kurang ajar Jimin kepadanya.

"kau bertanya apa rencanaku selanjutnya?" Bisik Jimin sensual ditelinga Yoongi yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi berdiri, merasa terancam tiba-tiba.

"I-Iya... M-Maksutku apa rencanamu pada pamanku s-selanjutnya" Yoongi sedikit tergagap takut, namun selanjutnya ia sadar dan teringat akan ucapan Jimin, tentang Jimin yang tidak akan mengambil imbalannya dari Yoongi setelah balas dendam Yoongi selesai, harusnya Jimin tidak menyentuhnya saat ini bukan.

Yoongi berani menatap Jimin sekarang "Jimin... Kau bilang akan mengambil imbalanmu sa~" Namun kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai karena bibir Jimin sudah berhasil membungkam mulutnya yang terbuka. Lagi-lagi Jimin bersikap kurang ajar dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya, Yoongi berontak, reflek tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menahan tubuh Jimin yang semakin menghimpitnya yang sayangnya membuat piyama yang belum sempat terkancing itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuhnya.

Jimin semakin menekan ciumannya lebih menuntut, lambat laun Yoongi yang tersudut pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima ciuman Jimin, matanya terpejam perlahan, dia mulai membalas ciuman Jimin, bibir mereka seolah melengkapi satu sama lain, saling meraup rakus kenikmatan masing-masing, lidah mereka saling bertemu, bertautan tak tahu malu. Yoongi pasrah tentang kapan Jimin akan menginginkannya, perjanjian ada ditangannya.

Tangan Yoongi yang menahan tubuh Jimin beralih meremas kemeja Jimin untuk pegangan karena tubuhnya yang semakin melemah kehabisan oksiden. Sebelah tangan Jimin sudah bergelayut dipinggulnya menahan berat tubuhnya yang melemas, kakinya sudah bagai jeli yang tak mampu berdiri.

Jimin menyudahi ciuman mereka saat keduanya benar-benar akan kehabisan oksigen sehingga menyisakan benang liur dari kedua bibir mereka, dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Aku memang akan mengambil imbalanku nanti, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, seperti menciummu saat ini" ucapnya pelan didepan bibir Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas, matanya perlahan terbuka menatap mata gelap Jimin. Aneh, dia mersa terjebak dalam tatapan itu, hatinya mulai berdebar merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Rencanaku selanjutnya adalah... menggali segala informasi yang dapat menjatuhkan perusahaan keluarga Min" Jimin mengecup kembali bibir Yoongi singkat, Yoongi hanya melongo merasa tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi, baru saja Jimin memberitahuan rencananya selanjutnya?

Jimin menyeringai melihat kebingungan Yoongi, satu persatu ia kancingkan piyama Yoongi yang terbuka. "Beri tahu aku segala informasi yang kau punya, kau pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka bukan?" Jimin menepuk pelan pipi Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih melongo.

Hingga setelah Jimin benar-benar hilang dari kamarnya, kesadaran baru menghampirinya, segera ia berlari kearah pintu kamarnya, menutup lalu menguncinya, tubuhnya merosot pada daun pintu setelahnya. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk mengunci pintunya setiap saat setelah ini.

*

*

*

Hari berlalu, kini Yoongi tengah berada diruang kerja Jimin, duduk berhadapan dimeja kerja Jimin. Jimin memberikannya beberapa berkas informasi tentang perusahaan milik keluarga Yoongi. Seolah tak terjadi apapun Jimin bersikap biasa saja, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan jantungnya yang terus berdebar didekat Jimin, beribu kali ia merutuki jantungnya sendiri karena itu, mudah sekali ia berdebar hanya karena dicium Jimin, apa mungkin memang Min Yoongi adalah seorang yang murahan.

"Jadi... apa kau punya informasi lain selain data-data yang kutunjukan padamu?" Tanya Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi yang membaca berkas-berkas yang sebenarnya melamun itu.

Yoongi mengerjapkan mata mengembalikan kesadarannya "Kau hebat bisa mendapat semua informasi ini"Jawabnya mencoba bersikap biasa.

Jimin tersenyum sombong mendengarnya "Kita saingan, kau tahu. Kau harus tahu semua informasi dari musuhmu kalau kau ingin menang"

Lupakan debaran jantung Yoongi, kini dia kembali membenci sikap angkuh Jimin, selalu.

Sayang suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi Yoongi yang hendak memaki Jimin karena keangkuhannya itu.

"Masuk!!!" Jimin mempersilahkan.

Pintu terbuka, dan ternyata Hoseok yang datang masuk mendekat ke mereka.

"Tuan... Tuan Kim Taehyung datang" ujar Hoseok setelah membungkuk hormat singkat kepada keduanya.

"Sudah kubilang, rumahku tidak menerima tamu, suruh dia kembali. Kita bertemu besok saja dikantorku" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir tamunya kepada Hoseok.

"Maaf tuan. Tapi istrinya ingin bertemu Yoongi"

"YOONGI?" Dahi Jimin berkerut mendengar perkataan Hoseok, sejak kapan Hoseok berani memanggil Yoongi hanya dengan sebutab nama.

"Aku yang memintanya" Jawab Yoongi menimpali "Aku tidak suka panggilan formal, dan aku senang Hoseok beradaptasi dengan cepat" Yoongi tersenyum mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Hoseok yang juga membalas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aaahhh sudah, sudah" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya jengah dengan mereka berdua yang saling tersenyum "Aku tidak peduli soal kalian yang menjadi akrab. Kau bilang apa tadi? istri Taehyung ingin bertemu Yoongi? Jungkook maksudmu?

Hoseok mengangguk cepat, Yoongi yang mendengar nama istri dari tamu Jimin itu merasa familiar.

"Jungkook? Apa Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi ragu, dia ingat punya adik angkatan sewaktu SMA yang dulu menjadi tetangganya, yang ia tahu bahwa Jungkook memang sudah menikah hanya saja ia lupa nama suaminya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Jimin bertanya.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri untuk pergi dari ruangan kerja Jimin "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya" ujarnya sembari keluar.

Jimin menghela nafas lelah "Aku tidak suka ini" gerutunya melirik Hoseok yang berbalik tersenyum getir meminta maaf kepada Jimin.

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be Continoued_

-

Hai-hai... tokohnya semakin bertambah ya biar rame, tinggal bpk Namjoon ajah yang belum ada, tahulah jadi apa dia nanti.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, masih banyak salah ini butuh masukan

Khamsahamnida

Jibangie


	5. Chapter 4 : The Past I

**Chapter 4**

 **The** **Past I**

*

Sebuah sore yang cerah, secerah suasana Yoongi dan Seokjin yang masih remaja. Mereka tertawa riang berjalan beriringan di trotoar jalanan tak jauh dari sekolah memengah mereka, lagi-lagi mereka berhasil mengelabuhi supir yang menjemput mereka karena ingin ikut bertanding basket dengan tim basket jalanan yang biasa mereka kunjungi diam-diam, tentu karena kakek mereka yang melarang demi alasan keselamatan. Namun Yoongi dan Seokjin remaja bukanlah tipe remaja yang penurut tentunya. Mereka berdua sangat suka basket terlebih Yoongi, dia bahkan menjadi kapten tim basket jalanannya dan tak jarang memenangkan pertandingan dan memenangkan taruhan. Bukan uang yang mereka cari, mereka keturunan konglomerat jadi taruhan bukan tujuan mereka, melainkan kesenangan, kepuasan mengalahkan tim lawan yang mereka cari.

"kau lihat wajah Kang ajusshi hyung? Hahahaha sungguh lucu sekali, wajah gugupnya itu benar-benar membuatku sakit perut Hahaha" tawa Yoongi masih meledak disamping Seokjin yang juga tak kalah, tertawa terbahak.

"Hahaha iya. Kurasa kita perlu meminta maaf pada kang ajusshi saat pulang nanti Yoongi. Kasian, hehehe" Seokjin menimpali dan menepuk sebelah bahu Yoongi, pun Yoongi mengangguk setuju masih dengan tawanyanya yang tersisa sedikit-sedikit.

Namun belum sampai pada tempat tujuan, langkah mereka berdua terhenti, karena melihat kejadian tak menyenangkan. Diujung gang sempit yang mereka lewati seorang pemuda dipojokkan oleh segerombolan pemuda yang berseragam sama seperti Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Beri tahu kami Jeon, apa ayahmu merampok sebuah bank, huh? apa ayahmu seorang koruptor? kenapa keluarga kalian bisa kaya mendadak?" Todong salah satu dari gerombolan pemuda yang memojokkan si pemuda yang terpojok, mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding ujung gang sempit.

"T-Tidak ayahku bukan seorang seperti itu" Jawab pemuda itu tergugup takut "Usaha kami hanya berhasil, sunbaenim, kumohon lepaskan aku" pemuda itu memohon.

"Tidak!!! orang sepertimu tidak pantas ada disekolah kami, kami tidak akan berhenti menindasmu sampai kau keluar dari sekolah kami, Jeon Jungkook" Ujar salah seorang lagi sembari menarik kerahnya kasar.

Ddduukkkk~

Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan mereka langsung melemparkan bola basket yang sedari tadi digendongnya ke kepala pemuda yang menarik kerah baju Jungkook. Reflek dengan kesal para segerombolan pemuda menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan Seokjin berdiri.

"Beraninya kalian mengeroyok anak kecil tak berdaya" Teriak Yoongi.

Sang pemuda yang terkena lemparan bola Yoongi berdecak "Bukan urusan kalian"

"Memang bukan, tapi tingkah kalian mempermalukan seragam sekolah kita" Kali ini Seokjin yang bicara.

"Bukan kami yang kau maksud dengan mempermalukan sekolah, tapi bocah ini" pemuda itu menuding Jungkook yang berdiri ketakutan, terpojok. "Dia bermimpi bisa menjadi seperti kita, dia hanya kaya dalam semalam apa itu mungkin?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari itu, toh dia kaya tidak mencuri uang kalian kan?"

Kalimat Yoongi semakin menyulut amarah para gerombolan pemuda itu, perkelahian pun tak terelakan, mereka saling baku hantam. Meski kalah jumlah Yoongi dan Seokjin mampu mengatasi para gerombolan itu meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang berdiri resah dan ketakutan diujung gang. Ternyata ada untungnya juga setiap hari sabtu dan minggu, Yoongi dan Seokjin selalu ikut les bela diri yang berguna dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini.

Pihak Yoongi dan Seokjin menang, para gerombolan itu sudah tumbang, namun saat Seokjin berjalan mendekati Jungkook untuk menolongnya, seorang pemuda yang masih sanggup berdiri hendak menghantam Seokjin dengan balok kayu namun dihentikan Yoongi dengan mengorbandirinya yang terkena pukulan balok itu.

Seokjin yang mendengar pekikan suara kesakitan Yoongi yang ambruk dibelakangnya langsung berbalik dan menghajar pemuda yang menyerang Yoongi hingga kewalahan dan para gerombolan itu mulai pergi satu per satu dengan tubuh babak belur.

"Yoongi kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seokjin lalu menopang tubuh Yoongi untuk berdiri, Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

"T-terima kasih" ujar Jungkook mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sama-sama" Seokjin membalas tersenyum "Apa kau bisa membantu aku membopong adikku, kita harus segera membawanya pulang untuk diobati" Seokjin ikut mengernyit melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang sudah pucat namun masih menahan sakit, mungkin pukulan pemuda tadi cukup keras, entah alasan apa yangvakan diberikan Seokjin pada kakeknya kala sampai rumah nanti.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan cepat lalu meraih sebelah lengan Yoongi yang bebas dari Seokjin untuk disampirkn dipundaknya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan mengimbangi Yoongi yang berjalan tertatih karena sakit dipunggungnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Seokjin disela perjalan mereka.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Aku pindah seminggu yang lalu disamping rumah kalian" Jawab Jungkook dia sempat melihat Yoongi dan Seokjin saat kepindahannya disebelah rumah mereka hanya mereka saja mereka yang tak menyadari kepindahan Jungkook, tentu Jungkook hanyalah orang kaya baru yang tidak akan mencuri perhatian anggota keluarga Min.

"Oh ya??? Kalau begitu kita searah. Kau bisa membantuku sampai rumah" Jungkook mengangguk senang menjawab Seokjin.

"Jadi... kau si cinderella yang menjadi kaya hanya dalam waktu semalam?"

Celetuk Yoongi yang langsung membuat Jungkook merasa sedih mengingat bagaimana ia ditindas karena statusnya sebagai orang kaya baru dan buru-buru mendapat lirikan tajam dari Seokjin "Yoongi..." tegurnya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya yang tersampir dipundak Jungkook, "Tenang saja... Cinderella punya teman sekarang"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh haru kepada Yoongi dan Seokjin, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat sangat manis dengan mata penuh binar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah. Sejak saat itulah Jungkook berkawan baik dengan Yoongi dan juga Seokjin sebagai tetangganya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Hyung!!!" Jungkook langsung memeluk Yoongi yang muncul diruang tamu. "Aku rindu" ujarnya kala mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Aku juga" balas Yoongi tersenyum menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Jungkook, Jungkook yang dulu polos lebih kecil dari Yoongi kini berubah menjadi pemuda kekar yang menawan membuat Yoongi sedikit merasa bangga atasnya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Jungkook tersenyum sadar jika ia memeluk Yoongi terlalu erat, lalu melepaskan pelukannya baralih menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi dalam kedua tangannya. Menatap penuh binar Yoongi seolah tidak percaya jika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Yoongi, hingga melupakan bahwa ia tidak datang sendirian, seorang pemuda berdiri diantara mereka berdua dan berdeham, menyadarkan kembali Jungkook.

"Oh ya hyung, perkenalkan ini suamiku. Kim Taehyung" perkenalkan Jungkook menuntun suaminya menghadap Yoongi.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yoongi yang langsung disambut olehnya "Perkenalkan, aku suami Jungkook, Kim Taehyung. Jungkook selalu menceritakanmu dan tentang kerinduannya yang ingin bertemu denganmu hyung" ujar Taehyung sembari melirik istrinya yang sudah malu-malu yang membuat Taehyung gemas dibuatnya, Teahyung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Yoongi kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana suamimu hyung? Park Brengsek Jimin" Yoongi hampir tersedak tawanya mendengar panggilan Taehyung kepada Jimin, dia merasa setuju dengan panggilan itu, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang menganggap bahwa Jimin itu brengsek.

"Dia ada diruangannya" Jawab Yoongi menahan tawa, menunjuk ruang dari ia keluar.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi menghentikan Taehyung untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku malaikat baik hati yang mau berteman dengan iblis seperti Jimin" Jawabnya yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi dengan Jungkook berdua diruang tamu. Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum dibuatnya, bertemu manusia nyentrik yang menyenangkan seperti suami Jungkook itu.

*

"Katakan hyung apa yang sudah terjadi? aku melihat beritamu di TV? aku juga tidak bisa menghubungimu? kurasa mereka memberikan informasi yang salah dengan nomer telponmu? aku juga tidak melihatmu di pemakaman pimpinan Min? Seokjin hyung juga berubah?" Tanya Jungkook memberondong Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik Jungkook untuk duduk bersama disofa ruang tamu yang besar. "Ceritanya panjang Kook-ah"

"Aku punya banyak waktu hyung"

Dengan jawaban Jungkook itupun, cerita Yoongi mengalir dari mulutnya bagai air terjun. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu tentang kematian kakeknya, tentang ia yang diusir saat baru kembali ke Seoul, pamannya dan sepupu yang selama ini ia sayangi tak peduli padanya, bagaimana kakeknya secara rahasia menikahkannya, membuatnya terjebak bersama Jimin dalam istananya.

Jungkook yang medengarkan dengan sangat lamat merasa simpatik, ia berakhir kembali memeluk Yoongi.

"Aku tak mengira mereka tega kepadamu hyung, Jin hyung..." Jungkook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, setahu Jungkook, Seokjin dan Yoongi saling menyayangi sebagai saudara tapi tidak disangka, harta dan kekayaan memang dapat mengubah seseorang. Pantas jika ia tak bisa menemui Seokjin sejak kematian kakek mereka, ternyata ada banyak hal yang terjadi yang ia tidak tahu.

"Lalu..." Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya "Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Aku mengenalnya karena dia teman Taehyung. Dia sangat arogan dan sarkastik. Dia bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan orang lain, apa lagi sampai membantumu. Apa tujuannya hyung?"

Jungkook benar, meski baru mengenal Jimin beberapa hari, Yoongi tahu bagaimana searogannya seorang Jimin. Pertanyaan Jungkook menjadi pertanyaan pada dirinya juga saat ini. Jimin pernah mengungkit tentang dirinya yang menjadi imbalan tapi apa alasan yang membuat Jimin menginginkan dirinya sebagai imbalan pun Yoongi tidak tahu.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya kepada Jungkook, tak berniat menceritakan tentang perjanjian mereka kepada Jungkook, mungkin belum saatnya untuk bercerita.

*

*

"Aku mendengarmu Kim Kurang ajar Taehyung" Sambut Jimin mendapati Taehyung yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya dia tinggal sendiri dalam ruangan, Hoseok sudah meninggalkannya sesaat sebelum Taehyung masuk.

Taehyung hanya menyengir sambil lalu berjalan mendekati meja kerja Jimin dan duduk di kursi di depan Jimin bekas Yoongi duduk tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dulu oleh Jimin.

Jimin hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar, inilah kenapa dia tidak ingin menerima tamu dirumahnya, terlebih Taehyung dengan segala sikap kekurang ajarannya hanya akan mengganggu suasana rumahnya yang damai.

"Kau tidak adil Jimin" keluh Taehyung menyila tangannya didada dengan duduk bersandar di kursi yang ia duduki.

Jimin mengerlingkan keningnya, apa yang dimaksud dengan tidak adil oleh Taehyung.

"Aku menikah mengundangmu, sedangkan kau menikah tak mengundangku, sungguh teman yang setia" Bibir Taehyung mengerucut kesal.

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah "Tidak usah kekanakan, kau tahu jelas bagaimana pernikahan ini bisa terjadi"

Raut wajah Taehyung berubah sepenuhnya mendengar jawaban Jimin, dari wajahnya yang kesal kekanakan menjadi wajah serius menatap Jimin, duduknya juga beruba menjadi tegap sekarang.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang Jimin yang tak peduli dengan orang lain bisa dengan mudah menyetujui permintaan tolong dari seorang saingannya"

"Kau tahu kalau niatku untuk menghancurkan perusahaan mereka" Jimin masih ogah-ogahan menanggapi kalimat Taehyung, dia hanya kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dihadapannya.

"Alibi... Kau bisa saja mengahancurkan perusaan mereka setelah kematian pimpinan Min, hanya dia sainganmu, anaknya tak sehebat dirimu, Yoongi hyung tidak perlu terlibat dalam hal ini"

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, lelah dengan ocehan Taehyung, diletakkan berkas yang ia lihat di atas meja.

"Sudahlah... Apa kau kesini hanya ingin mengulang percakapan yang sama?" alis Jimin tertarik satu, tanganya sudah mulai mengeras diatas meja.

Taehyung melihat itu, jika sudah seperti ini Taehyung hanya bisa berhenti, berhenti mengganggu Jimin dengan rasa keingintahuannya kepada Jimin.

"Tentu tidak, aku memiliki informasi mengenai keluarga Min dan..." Taehyung terlihat menimbang sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "... Juga keluargaku"

Alis Jimin yang satu ikut naik mendengar informasi dari Taehyung apa hubungannya keluarga Yoongi dengan keluarga temannya ini.

"Min Yoonsik berencana menjodohkan putranya dengan kakakku, Min Seokjin akan dijodohkan dengan Kim Namjoon. Kau tahu apa itu artinya? perkawinan dua perusahaan" jelas Taehyung yang langsung membuat atensi Jimin menyorot tajam.

"Apa ayahmu sudah gila? bagaimana dia bisa menerima perjodohan itu?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu "Ku rasa Min Yoonsik ahli merayu"

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya Jim?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung yang serupa dengan Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali mengingat kejadian malam kemarin dikamar Yoongi, membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian penuh tanya "Entahlah" jawabnya asal.

Dan Taehyung hanya berakhir dengan banyak spekulasi di kepalanya dengan jawaban Jimin.

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be continoued_

-

Maaf masih gak bisa buat chapter lebih panjang, susah kalau per chapter punya judul itu. Hehehe emang otaknya dangkal ajah kepikiran nulis cuma segini.

Yang sabar ya buat para reader, saya nulisnya berdasarkan mood, ini update makin kesini makin lama.

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan berbagi review.

Khamsahamnida

Jibangie


	6. Chapter 5 : The Meeting

**Chapter 5**

 **The Meeting**

*

Yoongi bermimpi, ini pasti mampi. Yoongi bermimpi mendaki gunung _Seorak_ bersama Seokjin dan Jungkook sama seperti saat mereka dulu. Mungkin setelah pertemuannya dengan Jungkook sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi, mereka bertiga bersama mendaki, mencapai puncak gunung _Seorak,_ tersenyum bersama menikmati pemandangan indah dari puncak gunung.

Yoongi memandang bergantian Seokjin dan Jungkook yang berdiri di samping kiri-kanannya, harusnya seperti ini, mereka bertiga harusnya masih bersama menjadi sahabat dan saudara Yoongi, harusnya. Jika ini mimpi biarkan Yoongi selamanya bermimpi kalau begitu.

Tatapan Yoongi berubah jadi sedih sosok Seokjin dan Jungkook mulai pudar disampingnya, Yoongi panik ingin mencegah bayangan mereka yang memudar tapi tak bisa tangan Yoongi hanya meraih udara kosong bersamaan hilangnya Seokjin dan Jungkook sepenuhnya.

Saat dirinya menoleh ke sekitar pemandangan indah gunung _Seorak_ sudah berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan air terjun yang Yoongi ingat ia pernah tersesat ke sini saat pendakiannya bersama Seokjin dan Jungkook dulu, air terjun _Yukdam,_ yang anehnya ia berdiri diatas aliran sungai tepat menghadap tirai air terjun Yukdam yang mengalir dari atas. Ia takut bukan main, meski sadar bahwa ia bermimpi tapi mimpinya terasa menakutkan, ia takut akan tersesat sendirian, ia benci sendirian. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari Seokjin dan Jungkook namun hanya kesunyian yang didapat hanya suara gemericik air terjun yang menemani Yoongi.

Namun rasa takutnya hilang begitu saja kala kemumculan sosok dari balik tirai air terjun, sosok itu keluar menembus aliran air terjun yang jatuh ke bawah, sosok pemuda bersurai coklat terang yang basah, dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya yang juga basah karena melewati air terjun. Yoongi memicingkan mata mengenali sosok pemuda itu sebagai sosok Jimin, namun seolah ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dalam dirinya, ia hanya berdiri tak menghindar saat Jimin tengah berdiri dihadapannya diatas permukaan aliran sungai, membelai sebelah bahu bagian atasnya dengan tangan dingin Jimin menuruni garis panjang lengannya hingga jari-jarinya bertemu dengan jari-jari Jimin dan menautkan kedua jari mereka.

Jimin bergerak semakin mendekatinya, wajahnya sudah berada diceruk leher Yoongi, mengendusnya dengan nafas yang dingin membuat Yoongi bergidik. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Jimin menciumi setiap permukaan kulit lehernya, terasa nyata dan nikmat, sungguh mimpi yang erotis. Yoongi membiarkan Jimin membuka bajunya perlahan melanjutkan bibirnya yang terus mengecupi tubuh Yoongi.

Lenguhan Yoongi lolos saat bibir dingin Jimin bertemu dengan sebelah putingnya, Jimin menyesapnya seduktif, Yoongi pasrah kenikmatan mempengaruhinya, tangannya menggapai-gapai surai rambut Jimin sebagai pelampiasan. Bibir Jimin mulai semakin turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, terus turun hingga bibir Jimin bertemu puncak kenikmatan Yoongi, _miliknya_ yang entah bagaiman sudah terbebas dari celana yang dipakainya sebelumnya.

*

Yoongi membuka matanya lebar, benar-benar membuka matanya, ia bangun. Tapi Jimin masih tetap disana mulai mengulum miliknya yang menegang, ternyata bukan hanya didalam mimpi, Jimin benar-benar mencumbunya saat dirinya tidur. Yoongi panik, dia ingin bangkit namun pinggulnya ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Jangan bergerak, biarkan aku mengurus ini terlebih dulu" gumamnya dengan suara serak dipagi hari, yang langsung kembali memasukkan milik Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya dalam hingga milik Yoongi bisa merasakan tenggorokan Jimin. Kepala Yoongi terhempas kebelakang seketika karena nikmat, tangannya sudah meremas seprai dibawah tubuhnya, merasakan mulut lembut Jimin menyesap miliknya, ditariknya milik Yoongi yang sudah mengeras sepenuhnya keluar masuk mulutnya dengan tanganya yang juga sibuk meremas bokong kenyal Yoongi.

Oh Yoongi gila dibuatnya, dia tidak tahan untuk mendesah kenikmatan, dia sudah dekat, dia hampir sampai Jimin bisa mersakannya, Jimin semakin cepat menghisap milik Yoongi dan...

Putih menjemput Yoongi, dia telah sampai pada puncaknya, kenikmatan yang tak pernah Yoongi rasakan.

Hasratnya keluar banyak dimulut Jimin hingga lumer-lumer dibibirnya, Jimin menegak semuanya tak bersisa, Yoongi yang terengah-engah menyaksikan Jimin yang melepaskan mulutnya dari miliknya, menjilat bibir bawahnya karena tumpahan hasrat Yoongi.

Jimin bangkit dari tubuhnya, menyeringai puas "Rasanya sangat manis" ujarnya sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang Yoongi, dia hanya merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan sedikit lalu pergi meningglkan Yoongi dengan sisa-sisa kepuasannya.

Yoongi yang masih linglung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, tak berdaya, tubuhnya lemas hanya meringkuk memeluk selimutnya erat, selimut ini, ranjang ini, ini di kamar Jimin. Yoongi ingat semalam sepulangnya Jungkook dan taehyung, ia mempelajari berkas-berkas yang ditunjukkan Jimin tentang rencana bahwa ia akan datang ke kantor kakeknya, ia mungkin tertidur karena kelelahan, mungkin Jimin memindahkan dirinya ke kamarnya saat Yoongi tertidur diruang kerjanya dan yang tak habis Yoongi pikir, Jimin berhasil membangunkannya dengan _blow jobnya_ di pagi buta. Sungguh manusia brengsek yang Yoongi pernah temui. Lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya bisa membiarkan Jimin dengan segala perilaku kurang ajarnya.

*

Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya setelah meninggalkan Yoongi, punggungnya lalu bersandar di daun pintunya, dadanya naik turun menarik nafas berantakan. Seteleah perbuatan nekat yang dilakukannya, nafsunya juga sudah tidak bisa di tahan, awalnya dia hanya ingin membangunkan Yoongi yang terlihat bermimpi buruk dengan menggodanya, tapi tak disangka reaksi tubuh Yoongi terhadap sentuhannya menyambut baik, dan pada akhirnua terjadilah begitu saja Jimin memancing nafsu Yoongi yang masih terlelap.

Dia melirik ke bagian bawah celananya, disana miliknya juga sudah menegang, ingin sekali memasuki lubang Yoongi dan melampiaskan semua hasratnya di dalam tubuh Yoongi, tapi dia masih harus menahannya, dia tidak bisa melampiaskan nafsunya begitu saja pada Yoongi, karena Yoongi bukanlah pelacur-pelacur yang pernah Jimin tiduri. Jimin hanya ingin memiliki Yoongi sepenuhnya jika saatnya tiba.

Tapi sebelum itu, sepertinya Jimin harus mengurus _miliknya_ terlebih dulu.

*

*

*

Yoongi selesai bersiap, dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam tergantung rapi dikerah kemejanya, lengkap dengan sepatu fantovel hitam di kakinya, rambut hitamnya disisir rapi memperlihatkan sedikit kening mulusnya. Dia memandang bayangan dirinya di kaca meja rias samping ranjangnya. Jangan ditanya kenapa Yoongi sudah kembali ke kamarnya, tentu karena dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar Jimin, atau hal-hal kurang yang tak diinginkannua bisa terjadi lagi, setelah sisa-sisa kesadarannya kembali dari pelepasan kenikmatan, cepat-cepat ia kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengenakan pakaiannya yang dibuang Jimin berantakan di lantai.

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya menydarkan Yoongi, menghapus kenangan kejadian buruk yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yoongi... apa kau sudah siap. Jimin sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan" itu suara Hoseok yang sudah mengetuk pintu.

Yoongi menghela nafas dalam, lagi-lagi dia harus menghadapi Jimin. Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa nyalinya menciut, dia tidak bisa bersitatap dengan wajah Jimin, itu hanya akan mengingatkan akan kebodohannya di pagi tadi yang membiarkan Jimin membantu pelampiasan hasratnya. Oh Yoongi bisa gila dibuatnya, dia memijat-mijat kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak pusing itu, masih merutuki dirina sendiri.

"Yoongi..." Hoseok memanggil lagi karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Iya... sebentar lagi aku turun" teriak Yoongi dari dalam kamarnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk bersikap normal dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

*

*

Bukan Jimin namanya kalau benar-benar menunggu Yoongi hanya untuk sarapan, herannya kenapa dia harus selalu meyuruh Hoseok memanggilnya jika sebenarnya dia tak berniat untuk makan berama, dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi kenapa juga ada perasaan tak nyaman mengetahui bahwa Jimin tidak berniat makan bersama dengannya.

Selebihnya monoton seperti biasa, mereka sibuk menyantap hidangan sarapan meraka tanpa suara.

"Jangan buat kesalahan" tegur Jimin saat mereka selesai dengan sarapan mereka.

"Khawatirkan saja dirimu" Jawab Yoongi santai sembari membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa makanan yang mungkin belepotan dibibirnya.

"Jangan mudah terpancing emosi nanti, lakukan dengan tenang. Hoseok akan menemanimu"

Kalimat Jimin berhasil merebut atensi Yoongi, dia terlihat antusias karenanya "Benarkah... Ah kau baik sekali" Yoongi senang dia tidak harus sendirian saat bertemu pamannya nanti.

"Dan kau baru tahu!!!" Jawab Jimin sinis "Apa sebegitu senangnya kau pergi dengan Hoseok?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat menanggapi Jimin "Hoseok lebih baik daripada dirimu" celetuk Yoongi asal namun Jimin menanggapi terlalu serius, dia bangkit berdiri tergesa membuat derit bunyi kaki kursi bersentuhan dengan lantai begitu keras, dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Yoongi hanya acuh mengangkat bahu, bukankah Jimin memang selalu bersikap semaunya, biarkan saja kalau begitu.

*

*

Hoseok mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil, namun Yoongi tidak langsung menurut, dia berdiam diri melihat sekali lagi rumah mewah Jimin dihadapannya, aneh kenapa dia menunggu untuk bertemu Jimin sebelum ia pergi.

"Tuan Jimin sudah berangkat terlebih dulu Yoongi"

Yoongi berkedip sadar mendengar ucapan Hoseok "Aku tidak bertanya" Jawabnya kesal, kenapa juga Hoseok harus menyadari tingkah anehnya, dia masuk ke mobil dengan cepat dan membanting pintunya keras, meninggalkan Hoseok yang tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Yoongi, sebelum ia mengambil duduk di kursi depan disamping supir. Mobil mereka melaju menuju kantor kakek Yoongi.

*

*

*

Ruangan rapat mulai kedatangan satu per satu dewan direksi perusahaan Min, ada sekitar 20 orang duduk melingkar di meja rapat yang cukup besar menyisahkan dua kursi utama di ujung meja, kursi pertama milik pimpinan Min yang sekarang sudah berpindah menjadi kursi milik anak keduanya Min Yoonsik dan yang kedua kursi Seokjin yang saat ini sedang tidak hadir dalam rapat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, para dewan direksi masih menunggu kedatangan direktur utama mereka, pembahasan rapat kali ini tentunya menenai pantas atau tidak kembalinya sang cucu utama keluarga Min bergabung dalam perusahaan. Namun pastinya dengan sengaja paman Yoongi tidak memberitahu Yoongi tentang adanya rapat tersebut agar Yoongi tidak berulah dan semuanya berjalan dalam genggamannya. Kalau bukan karena kekuasaan Jimin yang memiliki informan dimana-mana Yoongi pasti tidak akan tahu. Membiarkan Yoongi hadir dalam rapat itu merupaan salah satu dari rencana Jimin.

Yang ditunggu-tungi tiba, pintu ruang rapat terbuka, Min Yoonsik datang bersama seorang laki-laki dibelakangnya, sekertarisnya, yang lalu mengambil tempat duduknya, para dewan direksi membungkuk memberi salam sejenak lalu kembali duduk pada kursi masing-masing.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai meetingnya sekarang" Min Yoonsik memulai terlebih dulu, para dewan direksi mengangguk setuju.

Min Yoonsik mengambil nafas panjang sembelum bicara "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, keponakanku telah kembali dan menjadi istri dari saingan berat kita selama ini Park Company".

"Apa anda tidak tahu tentang ini direktur, mereka menyebutkan pernikahan mereka jauh sebelum pimpinan Min meninggal" sahut salah seorang dewan direksi yang Min Yoonsik kenali sebagai salah seorang yang sudah lama mengabdi pada ayahnya, tidak kaget jika ia memihak cucu kesayangan ayahnya yang entah tidak jelas keberadaanya. Tunggu saja sampai saat dimana ia benar-benar menguasai perusahaan, dia kan menyingkirkan setiap orang yang berada dipihak ayah dan keponakannya itu.

Dan tepat pada saat ia akan menjawab, pintu ruang rapat yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba mengehentikannya. Dia menoleh mencari tahu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Yoongi, keponakannya yang datang bersama seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalinya, bukan sesuatu yang begitu menggangunya, melainkan kedatangan Yoongi sendiri yang menggangunya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu, berani-beraninya keponakannya ini kembali setelah diusirnya.

Yoongi membungkuk memberi salam dihadapan pamannya, menyeringai saat melihat wajah kaget pamannya, dalam batin Yoongi cukup puas melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi" salamnya kepada paman dan dewan direksi yang lain yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan pamannya "Saya harap, saya tidak menggangu rapat kalian"

Yoongi mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang kebetulan berada di samping pamannya kursi milik Seokjon, meninggalkan Hoseok yang berdiri setia dibelakangnya. Pamannya memandangnya penuh kekesalan dibuatnya.

"Maafkan saya karena datang terlambat" Yoongi mulai bicara, sesuai instruksi Jimin dia harus tenang dan tidak membuat kekacauan, meski dalam hatinya ia sudah sangat ingin sekali meneriaki pamannya, marah atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada dirinya.

"Tuan Min Yoongi, kenapa anda baru muncul setelah sekian lama Pimpinan Min meninggal, bukankah seharusnya anda menggantikan posisi pimpinan Min, mengingat anda cucu utama keluarga Min?" tanya salah seorang dewan direksi, Yoongi sudah sedikit mempelajari tentang perusahaannya dari Jimin, setidaknya dia tahu siapa saja para dewan direksi yang hadir pada rapat tersebut. Sebelumnya ia memang belum berniat bargabung dalam perusahaanya, dipikirnya kakeknya akan berumur panjang mengingat bagaimana ia memcintai perusahaannya sama seperti kakeknya mencintai dirinya, sehingga dia tidak perlu bersusah payah bergabung di perusahaan di usianya yang masih muda.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, saat putra kedua keluarga Min berada disini Tuan Lee. Bukankah pamanku lebih pantas menjadi penerus kakekku?" Yoongi tersenyum ke arah pamannya seolah terlihat bangga, Yoongi harus memuji aktingnya ini, harusnya dia menjadi aktor saja dan memdapar predikat aktor terbaik karenanya. Pamannya membalas dengan senyuman tertahan kepadanya.

"Tapi anda adalah penerus sah keluarga Min, Tuan Min Yoonsik hanyalah anak dari istri simpananannya"

Bagus, topik ini yang Yoongi tunggu, mempermalukan pamannya, selama ini dia tidak pernah mengungkit tentang status sesungguhnya pamannya ini, bagi Yoongi pamannya tetaplah keluarganya meski pamannya merupakan anak dari perselingkuhan kakeknya, Yoongi dulu menyayanginya terlebih Seokjin sepupunya. Dan sekarang Yoongi harus bertindak sejauh ini juga karena ulah pamannya sendiri.

Min Yoonsik bangkit berdiri dari duduknya merasa tersinggung atas pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari salah satu dewan direksi. Yoongi ikut bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk pundak pamannya untuk lebih tenang.

"Jika saya jadi anda, saya tidak akan bertanya seperti itu jika saya sayang pekerjaan saya, tuan Lee" Yoongi membalas berpura-pura membela pamannya, tolong beri tepuk tangan yang meriah atas akting Yoongi ini.

Tuan Lee yang bertanya merasa ciut atas jawaban Yoongi, bibirnya terkatup rapat, takut. Yoongi mengisyaratkan pamannya untuk kembali duduk, iapun ikut duduk, karena pertunjukan belum selesai.

"Benar, kita tidak bisa mengabaikan apa yang sudah dilakukan direktur pada perusahaan saat Tuan Min Yoongi sendiri belum berbuat apapun pada perusahaan" salah seorang lagi menyahut, Yoongi tahu jika orang itu berpihak pada pamannya.

"Dan juga kenapa tuan Min Yoongi diam-diam menikah dengan saingan terberat perusahaan kita, apa anda diam-diam berencana menghancurkan perusahaan. Dan juga jangan lupakan fakta tentang ketidak hadiran tuan Min Yoongi saat pemakaman Pimpinan Min, apa anda sudah tidak peduli pada Pimpinan Min dan lebih memilih suami anda? Apa jangan-jangan Pimpinan Min meninggal karena tidak setuju dengan pernikahan anda?"

Min Yoonsik tersenyum puas mendapat pembelaan dari salah seorang kepercayaanya, habislah kau Yoongi.

Yoongi menunduk seolah bersedih, fakta bahwa ia tidak ada saat kakeknya meninggal memang membuatnya sedih, tapi Yoongi tidak boleh lemah, dia harus melanjutkan pertunjukan yang menjadi rencana Jimin ini.

Dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengajadap para dewan direksi "Kami hanya saling jatuh cinta... pernikahan kami sepenuhnya mendapat restu dari kakek, bukan begitu paman?" Paman Yoongi yang mendapat pertanyaan mendadak hanya mengangguk samar mengikuti permainan Yoongi, ia berbohong, mana pernah ia jatuh cinta dengan Jimin saat bertemu dengannya saja tidak pernah "Kakek dan kami merahasiakan pernikahan ini karena waktu itu keadaan belum memungkinkan mengingat status kedua keluarga sebagai saingan, kami menunggu saat yang tepat untuk publikasi. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain Tuhan menjemput kakek terlebih dulu" air mata Yoongi mulai turun, yang merupakan sebagian dari aktingnya, meski sebenarnya ia benar-benar bersedih akan kematian kakeknya.

"Saya yang masih di Amerika terlalu syok memdengar kabar kematian kakek, saya menderita depresi, dan harus menjalani perawatan selanjutnya, sehingga saya tidak bisa langsung pulang ke korea" skenario ini Jimin yang membuat, Yoongi bahkan sampai merasa mual saat diceritakan skenario ini semalaam oleh Jimin.

"Tentu paman menutupi keadaan saya demi perusahaan, bukan begitu paman?" lagi-lagi dia melibatkan pamannya dalam pertunjukannya. Pamanmya kemabali mengangguk ragu.

"Maaf sepertinya saya tidak sanggup melanjutkan meeting ini, saya masih belum bisa pulih dari kematian kakek, saya mohon pengertiannnya. Pamanku pasti memimpin perusahaan jauh lebih baik daripada saya, jadi... saya serahkan semuanya kepada beliau. Permisi" Yoongi berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan begitu drama, dengan Hoseok yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

Pamannya yang sadar akan apa yang sudah dilakukan Yoongi merasa sangat kesal, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal sempurna menahan amarah, beraninya Yoongi muncul dan mengacaukan segala rencananya, beraninya dia mempermalukannya didepan para dewan direksi seperti ini. Min Yoonsik tidak terima dia pasti kan membalas Yoongi nanti.

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be continoued_

Ini meetingnya kepanjangan ini!!! penting gk penting juga sebeenarnya, but this is part of the story

Saya selipin sedikit naena hehehe, buat yang udah baca novel karya Lisa Kleypas _Devil in Winter_ pasti gk asing sama adegan mimpi terus dinaenain itu, thats my favorit part soalnya. sedikitnya cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari novel favorit sepanjang masa, hanya terinspirasi lho ya bukan remake isinya bener2 beda coba baca kalau gk percaya #maksa

sudah sekian dulu, buat yang masih baca jangan lupa review ya

Khamsahamnida

Jibangie


	7. Chapter 6 : Similarity

**Chapter 6**

 **Similarity**

*

Seokjin keluar dari sebuah hall room presentasi dengan kesal, map dokumen yang ia bawa ia lemparkan begitu saja ke tempat sampah dekat pintu, menendang tempat sampah itu kesal kemudian sambil mengutuk tak jelas.

"Jangan terlalu kesal!!!" seseorang menegurnya, dia menoleh mendapati Jimin tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan menghina "Mungkin... keberuntungan berpihak pada orang yang tepat"

Sengaja atau tidak Jimin hanya menambah kekesalan Seokjin. Mereka berdua memang tengah selesai melakukan presentasi mewakili masing-masing perusahaan mereka, bersaing mendapatkan proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan asing yang ternama, itu sebabnya Seokjin tidak berada pada rapat dewan direksi keluarga Min ssat Yoongi datang menemui pamannya, dan Jimin tahu itu, akan lebih mudah jika Yoongi hanya berhadapan dengan pamannya saja dari pada harus berhadapan dengan Seokjin, mengingat Yoongi dulu begitu dekat dengan Seokjin, Jimin tidak yakin rencananya hari ini akan berjalan lancar.

Lagi pula jika dibandingkan dengan pimpinan Min, Seokjin bukanlah lawannya dalam proyek ini, terlalu mudah, jadi Jimin sendiri yang akan mengahadapi Seokjin.

Dan benar saja meski Seokjin telah berusaha sekuat tenaga dalam presentasinya ia tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Jimin, dan proyek besar itu jatuh pada perusahaan Jimin. Padahal ayahnya sudah menaruh harapan yang besar padanya, apa yang akan ia katakan saat pulang nanti.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras kakak ipar" sindir Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Seokjin yang hanya melirik tangan Jimin dipundaknya, merasa terhina, Jimin sudah mengoloknya.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih, kau bisa mencobanya lagi nanti" Jimin kembali menepuk pundak Seokjin lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu..." Namun panggilan Seojin menghentikannya sejenak tanpa berbalik mengahadap Seokjin.

Meski kesal setengah mati karena telah dikalahkan oleh Jimin, namun tetap saja ada suatu hal yang sangat ingin ditanyakannya "Bagaimana Yoongi?" dan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya langsung.

Jimin sedikit tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin merasa lucu, dia bertanya tentang orang yang sudah dibuangnya, apa dia ingin memastikan kalau Yoongi menderita setelah mereka buang, sungguh ironis.

Jimin menoleh enggan "Coba kakak ipar tanyakan pada paman Min, hari ini istriku Yoongi mengunjunginya ku rasa" bola mata Seokjin melebar mendengar jawaban Jimin namun tak bisa bereaksi lebih.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu kakak ipar" Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya "sampai bertemu lagi" setelah menyunggingkan seringaian puas Jimin lantas berbalik meninggalkan Seokjin yang terpaku ditempat penuh dengan perasaan kacau.

*

*

*

Yoongi masih senyum-senyum sendiri duduk di bangku penumpang dibelakang mobil sepanjang perjalanan selesai dari kantornya, Hoseok yang melihat bayangannya dari kaca depan spion ikut tersenyum karenanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya secara langsung.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang Yoongi" Yoongi yang tiba-tiba ditegur menutup mulutnya sadar jika dirinya sudah tersenyum berlebihan.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi Hoseok" Yoongi kembali menahan senyum "Harusnya ku rekam dan kujadikan tontonan setiap malam"

Hoseok tersenyum mengangguk menyetujui ide Yoongi itu, dia senang akhirnya Yoongi bisa terlihat senang dan bersemangat setelah keterpurukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tuan Jimin pasti juga senang melihatnya Yoongi" ujar Hoseok kembali menghadap ke depan.

Mendengar nama Jimin disebut Yoongi kembali diam, teringat akan sesuatu "Hoseok-ah"

"Iya?" Hoseok kembali menoleh ke belakang tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Jimin?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu, merasa penasaran juga bagaimana Hoseok bisa tahan jadi bawahan Jimin.

"Sudah sangat lama" Hoseok terlihat menerawang "aku dan tuan Jimin tumbuh besar bersama" sebelah alis Yoongi tertarik semakin ingin tahu, "ayahku dulu orang kepercayaan tuan besar Park, ayah tuan Jimin. Jadi sejak kecil aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Park sebagai teman dan penjaga tuan Jimin hingga sekarang" Hoseok tersenyum bangga selesai menjelaskan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti "kalau begitu kenapa tidak memanggilnya Jimin saja? kau bilang kau juga temannya. Lagi pula dia terlihat lebih mudah darimu" Ya Yoongi tahu itu, bahkan jika dari melihat penampilan Jimin, dia mungkin jauh lebih mudah dari Yoongi sendiri, tapi kelakuannya sungguh tak pernah menghargai orang yang lehih tua.

Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahu "mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, keluarga Park sangat menjunjung tinggi kasta, meski aku yakin tuan Jimin tidak akan keberatan jika aku memanggilnya hanya dengan sebutan nama"

Yoongi hanya kembali mengangguk, pantas jika Jimin terlihat kaku, arogan dan egois, mungkin sudah turun temurun keluarga Park seperti itu, beruntung keluarganya tidak sekolot itu meski sama-sama kaya.

"kalau begitu... kita mampir dulu ke kedai es krim Hoseok-ah, aku ingin sesuatu yang manis dan segar setelah belerja keras" aktingnya dikantor kakeknya lah yang dimaksudkan Yoongi dengan bekerja keras itu, dan bagi Yoongi sudab cukup menguras tenaganya jadi dia butuh sesuatu untuk _healing._

"Tapi tuan Jimin..." Yoongi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menghentikan sanggahan Hoseok.

"Tidak ada tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan Jimin" jawabnya dan sudah menjadi keputusan final Yoongi, maka Hoseok juga tidak bisa menolak selain menuruti, mungkin Jimin akan mengerti nanti, atau mungkin dia hanya akan diam mengahadapi kemarahan Jimin karena sudah menuruti kemauan Yoongi tanpa seijinnya terlebih dulu.

*

*

*

Dan disinilah mereka, Yoongi dan Hoseok duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah kedai es krim, mereka mengambil spot dekat jendela kaca besar yang langsung memperlihatkan jalanan kota Seoul sedikit padat di sore hari.

Sebenarnya Hoseok sama sekali tak berniat ikut juga memesan es krim bersama Yoongi, namun karena kehendak Yoongi yang terkesan memaksa maka berakhirlah ia duduk bersama Yoongi menikmati hidangan es krim yang dipesankan Yoongi untuknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir sungguh lucu, Yoongi dan Jimin meski keduanya terlihat memiliki sifat yang berbeda, sesungguhnya mereka berdua ini mirip, sama-sama pemaksa, apapun yang jadi kehendak mereka harus terpenuhi, atau memang dasar sifat keturunan keluarga kaya memang begitu. Tapi diluar itu semua Hoseok senang mereka berdua sama-sama mau menganggapnya sebagai teman mereka dan bukan hanya sebagai bawahan mereka.

"Hhhmmm... ngomong-ngomong" Yoongi mendadak berhenti menyantap es krimnya "Tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku merinding" Yoongi menyentuh tengkuk lehernya memeriksa bulu kuduknya yang berdiri tiba-tiba "Seperti ada aura gelap yang datang, apa kau juga merasakannya?" Yoongi menanyai Hoseok memastikan jika bukan hanya dia saja yang merinding.

Namun ternyata benar, Hoseok mengangguk menjawab Yoongi, reflek Hoseok juga ikut meraba tengkuk lehernya.

Yoongi berpikir tak pasti, dia hanya mengedikkan dagunya sedikit, mungkin hanya perasaan mereka saja. Namun saat ia hendak menyendok es krim yang ada di hadapannya itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik mangkuk es krimnya ke pinggir meja dijauhkan darinya.

"OH ASTAGA" Yoongi yang mengikuti arah mangkok es krimnya bergeser terlonjak kaget mendapati Jimin dengan setelan jas _All-Black_ nya sudah berdiri di samping meja tempat ia duduk, "kau mengagetkanku" pantas saja jika ia merasa ada aura gelap yang datang sebelumnya ternyata itu Jimin, lantas ia melirik Hoseok curiga, bagaimana Jimin bisa datang ke sini pasti Hoseok yang sudah melaporkan ke Jimin.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum masam meminta maaf sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi hanya membuang nafas, lalu berniat mengambil mangkuk es krim nya kembali, namun pegangan Jimin pada mangkuk ternyata sangat kuat dan detik berikutnya Jimin merebut sendok Yoongi dari tangannya lalu duduk sembarangan di samping Hoseok, dan menyantap es krim Yoongi kemudian.

"YA..." teriak Yoongi kesal, Jimin ini bisa tidak kalau tidak mengganggunya, dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata malas menhadapi Jimin, lalu dia manarik mangkuk es krim Hoseok merebutnya, menyantapnya dengan penuh kesal.

Jimin melirik aksi Yoongi itu, alisnya terangkat satu, tidak mengira jika Yoongi justru merebut es krim milik Hoseok dan bukan miliknya, Yoongi benar-benar bukan pemuda yang biasa, maksud hati dia ingin mengerjai Yoongi, namun nampaknya Yoongi bukan pemuda yang mudah dikerjai. Hoseok yang melihat hanya berkedip terlihat bingung, harus bagaima ia sekarang tanpa es krim dan duduk diantara suami istri yang tak pernah akur ini.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas malas setelahnya, ia menyerahkan mangkuk es krimnya kepada Hoseok yang baru disendoknya sekali. Namun Hoseok juga tak berani menyantapnya setelah itu, jadi lah mereka berdua yang diam memandangi Yoongi yang masih sibuk menyantap es krimnya.

"Ku dengar... kau berhasil membuat Min Yoonsik kesal" suara Jimin menginterupsi Yoongi berhenti dari es krimnya, lagi-lagi dia melirik Hoseok, pasti dia juga yang sudah melaporkan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan pamannya kepada Jimin, Hoseok kembali tersenyum masam mengiyakan lirikan tajam Yoongi.

"Aku ingin orang seperti Hoseok satu, apa bisa?" sindir Yoongi atas kesetiaan Hoseok pada Jimin.

Jimin paham maksud Yoongi dia hanya tersenyum sinis "kau harus jadi Park Jimin dulu"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi Park Jimin menyombongkan dirinya. Sudahlah biarkan saja Jimin seperti itu, Yoongi hanya ingin berkonsentrasi menyantap es krimnya, es krim Hoseok lebih pastinya sampai habis.

*

*

Mereka bertiga selesai sehabis senja menjelang malam, Jimin telah selesai dengan pembayaran menu es krim yang di pesan Yoongi dan Hoseok, saat mereka hendak keluar pintu kedai, seseorang menabarak bahu Yoongi, membuatnya hampir terjatuh, namun Jimin yang siaga berjalan dibelakangnya berhasil menahan tubuh Yoongi sehingga tidak jadi terjatuh, sedang Hoseok yang sebelumnya bersama mereka sudah berjalan terlebih dulu di depan Yoongi .

Yoongi terksiap, entah kenapa tangan kekar Jimin yang menahan tubuhnya membuatnya nyaman, namun ia tak mau membiarkan itu terlalu lama, ditariknya tubuhnya dari pegangan Jimin canggung sedikit berdeham pelan.

Jimin yang tak sadar akan kecanggungan Yoongi sudah bersiap memarahi seseorang yang menabrak Jimin.

"Ah kalian..." seru orang itu mengangkat kepalanya selesai membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Yoongi, orang itu Kim Taehyung teman Jimin.

Jimin lupa untuk marah kepada orang yang sudah menabrak Yoongi yang ternyata temannya sendiri itu.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang? Ah sayang sekali..." wajah Taehyung terlihat kecewa, mungkin jika dia datang lebih awal dia akan memiliki waktu mengobrol yang lebih lama dengan mereka sambil menikmati es krim mungkin.

"Jungkook tak ikut?" tanya Yoongi, mengingatkan Taehyung akan tujuannya datang sendiri kesini.

"Ah... dia bermalas-malasan di rumah dan menitip untuk dibelikan es krim saat aku pulang kerja" Taehyung tersenyum miris mengingat permintaan istrinya via telpon tadi.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Taehyung dia menepuk pundah Taehyung "Anak itu... dulu dia lebih manis dari yang sekarang, sabarlah menghadapinya" Yoongi menyemangati Taehyung namun dalam hati dia juga menertawakannya mau saja diperbudak Jungkook, mungkin dimasa depan dia bisa meniru Jungkook memperbudak Jimin, dan oh apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya, pernikahaanya dengan Jimin jelas berbeda dengan pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang penuh cinta itu.

"Oh ya Jimin..." untung Taehyung segera bersuara menyadarkan Yoongi akan segala pemikiran konyolnya itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, ada sesuatu yang harus ku beritahukan padamu" sejenak Taehyung melirik ke arah Yoongi lalu menatap Jimin penuh isyarat, Yoongi menangkap gelagat aneh Taehyung itu.

Jimin juga sekilas meliriknya, semakin membuat Yoongi curiga jika pembicaraan Taehyung akan ada sangkut pautnya dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi yang akhirnya curiga bertanya.

Taenyung menimbang sejenak, melirik Jimin seolah meminta ijin.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu bersama Hoseok" perintah Jimin.

"TIDAK" lantang Yoongi menjawab tegas. Dan Jimin hanya mengehela nafas beratnya, tahu jika Yoongi sama sekeras kepalanya dengan dirinya dan tidak akan mudah diperintah begitu saja jika dia sudah punya kemauan.

*

*

*

*

*

Yoongi menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca meja rias samping ranjangnya, dia mengenakan jas mahal brand ternama dengan motif garis emas di salah satu lengan jasnya dengan hanya memiliki dua kancing senada di sebelah sisi depan jasnya dan sebelah sisi lagi memiliki empat kancing yang tak ia kancingkan, ia biarkan terbuka begitu saja memperlihatkan kaus hitamnya, dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam namun masih mengenakan sepatu fantovel, terlihat casual namun formal dan elegan bersamaan, rambutnya hitamnya ditata sedikit bergelombang dan sedikit sentuhan make up di wajahnya.

Penampilannya sungguh sempurna, siap dengan rencana lain Jimin.

"Sudah siap rupanya" suara Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi, lagi-lagi Jimin datang tanpa di duganya, kenapa juga dia harus lupa mengunci pintu kali ini?

Yoongi berbalik untuk menghadap Jimin, dilihatnya Jimin juga tak kalah tampannya, dia juga mengenakan setelan jas dari brand ternama sama seperti Yoongi hanya saja setelan jas Jimin memiliki desain sederhana yang di padankan dengan kaus putih dan sepatu fantovel, rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat gelap di sisirnya santai dengan poni jatuh ke depan, manis, santai namun tetap elegan dengan pembawaan Jimin yang wibawa itu.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi meragu.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah bahunya "Perjodohan itu tidak boleh terjadi, kita akan sulit menghancurkan mereka nantinya"

Iya, perjodohan antara Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon tidak boleh terjadi. Kemarin saat tidak sengaja bertemu Taehyung di kedai es krim, dia memberitahukan bahwa malam ini akan ada pertemuan keluarga Min dan Kim mengenai perjodohan kedua putra mereka dalam acara jamuan makan malam, dan Jimin memutuskan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja. Mau tak mau Yoongi juga menyetujui rencana Jimin, mereka berdua akan datang pada jamuan makan malam itu dan sedikit mengacaukannya.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Yoongi tidak yakin, dia harus kembali bertemu dengan pamannya, mengahadapinya terlebih sekarang ada Seokjin sepupunya yang pernah sangat disayanginya atau mungkin masih, Yoongi tak yakin.

"Tenanglah... kita hanya akan ikut begabung makan malam, santailah sedikit" ujar Jimin seolah menyadari kecemasan Yoongi.

Yoongi membuang nafasnya berat, benar dia harus tenang, dipikirkannya saat paman dan sepupunya itu mengusirnya tempo hari, dia harus menggagalkan apapun rencana pamannya itu.

Jimin menekukkan sikunya memberi isyarat pada Yoongi untuk menggandengnya, Yoongi menuruti, ia mengamit lengan Jimin itu selanjutnya. "Have fun, Baby" bisik Jimin menggoda ditelinganya, Yoongi menutup matanya sejenak, selalu ada sensasi dalam setiap bisikan Jimin, bagai dorongan semangat dalam diri Yoongi.

Dia mengangguk mantap, "Ayo!!!"

Dan mereka berdua pergi dari kamar Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Yoongi bergelantung pada lengan Jimin, siap datang untuk mengacaukan acara jamuan makan malam keluarga Min dan Kim.

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be continoued_

-

Maaf lama!!! ide itu selalu ada tapi ngembangin ceritanya itu susah jadi butuh banyak inspirasi, habis ini juga mau semedi dulu buat nulis bagian acara makan malam keluarga Min dan Kim, harap bersabar ya!!!

Mind to review...

Khamsahamnida

Jibangie


	8. Chapter 7 : Broken Agreement

**Chapter 7**

 **Broken Agreement**

*

Seokjin duduk tenang disamping ayahnya di sebuah ruangan khusus salah satu hotel keluarga Min tempat diadakannya jamuan makan malam antara keluarga Min dan Kim, meski begitu setidaknya terlihat gurat kegugupan diwajah Seokjin, karena jamuan makan malam ini bersangkutan dengan perjodohannya dengan putra pertama keluarga Kim, Kim Namjoon.

"Rileks Seokjinie" seru ayahnya menggenggam tangannya diatas meja makan menenangkan. Seokjin sedikit tersenyum menanggapi, merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Pintu ruangan di ketuk, sontak Seokjin dan ayahnya berdiri menyambut kedatangan tamunya, keluarga Kim pastinya. Seokjin yang sempat tenang mendadak dadanya sedikit berdebar gugup namun masih bisa ditahannya.

Namun bagai petir di siang hari, justru Yoongi dan Jimin lah yang datang ke dalam ruangan mengejutkan Seokjin dan ayahnya. Wajah Min Yoonsik merah padam seketika menahan amarah.

"Selamat malam paman, kami belum terlambat kan?" sapa Jimin dengan Yoongi di gandengannya ikut tersenyum menyapa seolah tak ada permusuhan di antara mereka.

Tanpa permisi Jimin menarik salah satu kursi disamping Seokjin untuk Yoongi duduk, lalu diikuti dirinya duduk di samping Yoongi, mengabaikan Seokjin dan ayahnya yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Min Yoonsik terdengar suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"apa yang paman maksud? ini kan hari yang penting untuk kakak ipar, tentu kami datang, meski paman tidak mengundang" Jawab Jimin santai. Yoongi melihat itu, topeng Jimin sungguh sempurna, tenang namun dingin memiliki banyak maksud dibaliknya, pantas jika Jimin mampu memimpin kerajaan Park-nya sendirian diusianya yang masih terbilang muda. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kedua orang tua Jimin, Yoongi pernah mendengar bahwa kedua orang tua Jimin meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang melakukan perjalanan bisnis saat putranya masih belia, berita itu menjadi topik utama semua saluran berita di TV saat itu. Kalau dipikir lagi Jimin memang hebat meskipun ditinggal kedua orang tuanya, dia mampu bertahan dan memimpin perusahaannya dengan baik, berbeda dengan dirinya yang ditinggal kakeknya dia hampir hancur saat itu, jika tidak ada Jimin entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat, juga merasa bangga kepada Jimin, entah kenapa.

Min Yoonsik hendak akan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat kemarahannya namun terhenti oleh suara pintu yang diketuk kemudian terbuka menampilakan empat orang laki-laki, dua orang yang Yoongi kenali sebagai Jungkook dan Taehyung, berjalan di balik dua pria lagi, yang satu pria berwibawa setengah baya dan yang satu lebih muda, dengan postur badan yang tinggi tegap dengan rambut coklatnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang begitu rupawan, ini pasti keluarga Kim, ayah Taehyung dan kakaknya Kim Namjoon.

Min Yoonsik menyambut mereka ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka bergabung untuk duduk bersama, Seokjin yang masih berdiri juga ikut duduk di kursinya melihat Yoongi dan Jungkook bergantian, seolah ada tatapan menyesal dari matanya. Matanya sempat bertemu dengan mata Jungkook yang dengan cepat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi, menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat, ah memang sudah sepantasnya Jungkook mengabaikannya pasti dia sudah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dari Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu keponakanmu akan datang, juga suaminya. Jimin sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" pria setengah baya dari keluarga Kim memulai obrolan, ayah dari Kim Namjoon dan juga Kim Taehyung.

Min Yoonsik sempat kaget karenanya tidak mengira jika pimpinan keluarga Kim juga mengenal Jimin.

"Maafkan aku Paman, akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk" senyum Jimin meminta pengertian.

"Aku mengerti, mengurus perusahaan besar sendirian dan memiliki istri semenawan Min Yoongi pasti menyita semua waktumu" Pimpinan Kim menggoda melirik Yoongi disebelah Jimin, perhatian semua orang yang ada disana juga teralih kepada Yoongi, yang membuatnya tersipu, ada rona merah di pipinya.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi lembut, melihatnya seolah penuh cinta, Yoongi semakin bersemu kerananya "Paman selalu mengerti" jawabnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tahu situasi diantara mereka hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas melihat sandiwara Jimin, bahkan Namjoon, Seokjin dan ayahnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga terlihat risih melihatnya,sedang Pimpinan keluarga Kim sedikit tertawa memanggapi.

Min Yoonsik berdeham untuk mengehentikan keramah tamaan diantara mereka sudah terlalu muak menyaksikannya "Ku rasa, kita bisa memulai acara makan malamnya"

"Tentu tuan Min" Pimpinan Kim menyetujui dan acara makan malam pun dimulai, Min Yoonsik memberi aba-aba dan beberepa pelayan datang bergantian sesudahnya menghidangkan beberapa menu mewah di meja makan, tak lama mereka saling menikmati hidangan masing-masing.

*

*

Setelah acara makan malam berakhir, meja makan selesai dibereskan, pembicaraan mengenai perjodohan pun dimulai. Awalnya memang terasa hangat dan kekeluargaan, kedua kelarga saling berbagi rencana tentang perjodohan dua keluarga, sesekali Yoongi melirik Seokjin disampingnya yang terlihat malu-malu setiap kali masalah perjodohan dibahas, tampaknya diam-diam Seokjin benar-benar mengharapkan perjodohan ini, bukan hanya soal tentang kerjasama antar keluarga namun sepertinya Seokjin memang tertarik kepada Namjoon.

Entah bagaimana dengan Namjoon sendiri, pemuda itu hanya diam bersikap dingin penuh wibawa benar-benar mewarisi Pimpinan Kim, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit lebih berwarna kepribadiannya. Namjoon tanpa merespon pembicaraan diantara mereka namun tetap menyimak.

Hingga sampai pada Pimpinan Kim menyinggung soal keluarga Park, situasi yang ada mendadak berubah.

"Aku memang menikah dengan Yoongi, tapi bukan berarti perusahaan kami akan bergabung. Biar bagaimanapun perusahaan Park dan Min akan tetap bersaing, lagipula istriku sudah menyerahkan seluruh wewenang perusahaan pada paman Min, jadi… kita masih akan bersaing secara professional. Bukan begitu paman?" Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Min Yoonsik yang sudah sangat menahan kesal itu, namun tetap ditahannya tersenyum agar tidak kehilangan kesannya di depan keluarga Kim.

"Dan karena… keluarga Kim akan melakukan pernikahan dengan keluarga Min sebagai bentuk kerja sama kedua keluarga, hmm…" Jimin mengelus dagunya agar terlihat berpikir "Mungkin aku akan menarik diri dari perusahaan keluarga Kim yang sudah saling menjadi relasi selama ini, mungkin aku akan fokus dengan proyek baruku yang tidak berhasil didapatkan kakak ipar kemarin" sambung Jimin dengan santainya.

Pimpinan Kim hanya tersenyum, sedikit mengagumi hebatnya seorang Park Jimin, dia tahu jika Jimin sengaja mengatakan itu semua agar dirinya mundur dari perjodohan ini. Perusahaan Kim dan Park memiliki ikatan relasi yang terjlin sudah cukup lama dan saling menguntungkan, tentu Pimpinan Kim bukan kacang yang lupa akan kulitnya, yang akan membuang relasi lamanya hanya karena mendapat relasi baru, terlebih dia juga sempat mendengar itu, jika Jimin mendapat proyek baru dengan perusahaan asing ternama yang pastinya akan menguntungkan perusahaanya sebagai relasi, sedang perusahaan Min yang ditinggalkan pimpinannya yang hebat dan digantikan oleh anak hasil perselingkuhan belum begitu menjanjikan bagi perusahaan Kim, tentu pimpinan Kim akan mendengarkan peringatan dari Jimin.

"Sepertinya kedua keluarga masih berselisih, Namjoon-ah…" Pimpinan Kim melirik putra sulungnya "Kurasa… kita akan mencari pendampingmu nanti" Namjoon hanya mengangguk patuh, dia juga memahami situasi yang sedang berlangsung, tahu jika keputusan ayahnya memanglah tepat.

Pimpinan Kim bangkit dari duduknya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Namjoon,dan kemudian diikuti Taehyung dan juga Jungkook. "Maafkan kami tuan Min, kami mengundurkan diri terlebih dulu"

Min Yoonsik panik seketika, begitu juga Seokjin, Jimin hanya duduk santai dikursinya sambil menimati sisa wine miliknya, sedang Yoongi yang melihat apa yang terjadi hanya terbengong-bengong sedikit tidak memahami suasana.

"Tunggu tuan Kim… pembicaraan kita belum selesai" Min Yoonsik mencoba menahan kepergian keluarga Kim, namun percuma setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf seluruh keluarga Kim pergi meninggalkan ruangan satu per satu.

Min Yoonsik yang naik pitam langsung menghampiri Jimin, menarik kasar kerah jas Jimin yang tidak ditanggapi olehnya.

"Beraninya kau brengsek menghancurkan rencanaku huh?" teriak Min Yoonsik di depan wajah Jimin yang masih tak menanggapi perlakuan kasarnya.

"Paman… apa yang paman lakukan lepaskan Jimin" Yoongi yang berusaha mengehentikan pamannya, merasa jika pamannya tidak pantas berlaku kasar kepada suaminya itu.

Seokjin ikut bangkit berdiri berusaha menarik ayahnya menjauh dari Jimin "Sudahlah ayah… mari kita pulang, percuma saja ayah marah, keluarga Kim sudah pergi" ayahnya masih berontak tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Seokjin berusaha menarik ayahnya pergimeninggalkan Jimin dan Yoong, menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Yoongi melihat kepergian mereka dengan miris, lihatlah mereka hanya memikirkan tentang perusahaan yang kini menjadi milik mereka, tanpa peduli akan kehadirannya selama disamping mereka, apa mereka benar-benar tidak menganggap Yoongi sebagai keluarga mereka lagi, apa memang harta dan kekuasaan lebih penting bagi mereka.

*

*

*

Entah sudah berapa lama Yoongi teridur dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, dia terbangun saat merasa ada guncangan pada mobil mereka mungkin karena permukaan aspal jalanan yang tidak rata. Dia terbangun dalam posisi kepalanya bersandar pada pundak kokoh Jimin saat mobil mereka masih melaju, kepalanya mendongak ke atas mendapati Jimin yang sudah menatapnya sadar atas dirinya yang terbangun.

Entah karena efek yang masih mengantuk atau pandangan tajam Jimin itu terlalu menusuk, mampu memerangkap pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada Jimin, dadanya berdesir hangat, ditatap lelaki hebat seperti Jimin,dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya.

Mereka saling bersitatap pandangan tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan, hingga tanpa sadar Yoogilah yang semakin mendekat, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya dengan Jimin yang masih hanya menatapnya, dan hingga pada akhirnya bibir Yoongi mendarat tepat di bibir Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan matanya ketika mencoba menyesap bibir bawah Jimin, sensasi nikmat dan hangat langsung menjalari setiap nadinya, seolah memang sudah lama tubuhnya menantikan sensasi ini. Sedang Jimin hanya membiarkan, pandangannya mengamati Yoongi yang menikmati bibirnya. Jimin membuka mulutnya saat Yoongi mulai semakin menekan bibirnya meminta lebih, dia membiarkan bibir Yoongi mengeksplor setiap bagian bibirnya sesekali membalas ciuman Yoongi dengan lidah mereka yang saling bertemu, entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki Yoongi tapi Jimin benar-benar berterima kasih pada setan itu jika memang benar-benar dia merasuki Yoongi saat ini, dan ciuman mereka terus berlangsung seperti itu tanpa peduli jika sedari tadi ada dua manusia yang juga ada di dalam mobil mereka, sang supir dan tentunya penjaga setia Jimin, Heosok, melirik malu bayangan mereka berdua yang berciuman mesra terpantul pada kaca spion depan mobil, sama-sama terdiam kikuk agar tak menganggu.

*

*

*

*

*

Paginya Yoongi terbangun dengan suasana hati yang ringan, entahlah ada sedikit rasa bahagia di hatinya yang tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak jangan salah paham, setelah ciuman mesra di mobil semalam, di antara mereka berdua tak terjadi apapun selanjutnya, setelah sampai di kediaman Jimin, mereka berlalu kekamar masing-masing tanpa saling menegur, denganYoongi yang tersipu sangat malu, sadar akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, dia, mencium Park Jimin terlebih dulu, yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya sebelumnya.

Saat Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, ia langsung menghadap tangga lantai dua, dia mengamati ujung tangga di atas sana berharap Jimin muncul dan turun dari sana, ada perasaan dalam dirinya menantikan itu.

"Tuan Jimin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi…" suara seorang dari belakang Yoongi mengagetkannya, dia bahkan hampir mengumpati orang itu, tentu orang itu adalah Hoseok.

"Aku tidak mencarinya" jawab Yoongi kesal dan berlalu melewati Hoseok untuk duduk di sofa ruang santai kediaman keluarga Park, kenapa dia liagi-lagi kepergok oleh Hoseok, jangan lupakan kalau Yoongi tahu Hoseok juga berada dalam mobil saat dirinya mencium Jimin kemarin. Pasti setelah ini Hoseok akan semakin rajin meledekinya.

"Ini…" Hoseok menyerahkan sebuah ponsel layar sentuh bermerk dipangkuan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendilik bertanya untuk apa Hoseok memberikan ponsel padanya.

"Tuan Jimin memberikannya padamu Yoongi, kau bisa menggunakannya saat kau merindukannya" Baru juga Yoongi membatin Hoseok sudah meledeki dirinya, dasar sialan.

Yoongi meletakkan ponsel itu asal di atas meja "Tidak butuh"

Hoseok tertawa keras karenanya, dia mengambil lagi ponsel itu dan meletakkan kembali di atas pangkuan Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah siap menolak namun dengan sigap Hoseok menahannya "Tuan Jimin sedang di Inggris untuk urusan proyek barunya Yoongi, jika ada keperluan penting atau mendesak kau bisa menggunakannya dengan ponsel ini" mendengar penjelasan Hoseok yang tanpa ejekan itu membuat Yoongi akhirnya menerima ponsel itu.

Jimin meninggalkannya untuk beberapa hari? Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh? Kenapa hatinya pula yang sedih, memang ada yang aneh dalam dirinya sejak semalam. Apa mungkin dia sudah mulai menganggap Jimin sebagai suaminya, suami yang sesungguhnya. Entahlah Yoongi tidak mau memikirkan itu lebih lama.

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be Continoued_

-

Langsung dilanjutkan chapter selanjutnya biar gk ngerasa ini sedikit…

Tapi jangan lupa review dulu ya!!! :D

Maaf baru update juga jika ada typos

Jibangie


	9. Chapter 8 : The Past II

**Chapter 8**

 **The Past II**

*

Saat itu usia Yoongi masih 11 tahun saat ditinggal kedua orang tuanya untuk selamanya, dimana terjadi kecalakaan beruntun yang menewaskan nyawa ayah dan ibunya saat itu juga. Yoongi mungkin memang bukanlah anak yang manja. Namun ia seorang anak yang sangatlah menyayangi keluarganya, meski dirinya sangat sering ditinggal kedua orang tuanya karena pekerjaan bersama kakeknya, namun Yoongi bisa memahami itu, dia tetaplah menyayangi keluarganya. Tapi ketika orang tuanya meninggalkannya pergi untuk selamanya ia tak mampu mengerti, menyesali betapa sedikitnya waktu kebersamaan mereka dan sekarang sudah harus berpisah untuk selamanya. Bahkan Yoongi tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menyampaikan betapa ia sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang orang tuanya sudah pergi.

Hal itu membuatnya tak mengerti, ia sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini, tak pernah mengeluh saat orang tuanya jarang menemaninya, tapi mereka tetap pergi, Yoongi tak bisa mengerti.

Tragedi itu mengubah kepribadian Yoongi sepenuhnya, bila sebelumnya dia anak yang manis dan sering tersenyum namun sekarang tidak lagi. Dia berubah menjadi pribadi pendiam, dingin, penyendiri dan tak pernah tersenyum bahkan jika menonton acara komedi sekalipun tak sedikitpun membuat bibirnya tersenyum.

Hal itu yang menjadi kecemasan utama Min Yoonsuk, kakeknya. Bahkan sebanyak mungkin kakeknya meluangkan waktu untuk cucu kesayangannya itu namun Yoongi tetaplah begitu. Hingga sampai pada titik putus asanya, Min Yoonsuk yang kebetulan berhasil menemukan anaknya yang lain dari hasil perselingkuhannya dulu saat diawal-awal pernikahannya saat dimana sebelum ia dikaruniai ayah Yoongi, yang ternyata juga sudah memiliki putra selisih setahun lebih tua dari Yoongi. Min Yoonsuk memutuskan membawa mereka pulang untuk tinggal bersama di kediamannya, mungkin dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru mampu mengembalikan Yoongi cucunya yang manis itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Seokjin, kau pasti Yoongi kan?" Seokjin cucunya yang lain dari anak selingkuhannya itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan riang kepada Yoongi saat pertama kali ia dan ayahnya menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga Min. "Seperti yang diceritakan kakek, kau sangat manis Yoongi-ah"

Yoongi masih diam belum merespon salam perkenalan Seokjin yang hangat itu, namun kakeknya tak diam,memegangi kedua bahu Yoongi untuk semakin mendekati Seokjin. "Yoongi ayo sambut paman dan sepupumu, mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersama kita"

Perlahan tangan Yoongi meraih jabatan tangan Seokjin masih dengan wajah datar yang ragu-ragu "Yoongi" singkat ia memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menarik tangannya dengan cepat dari tangan Seokjin. Min Yoonsuk dan Min Yoonsik serta Seokjin tersenyum, setidaknya ini awal yang bagus, Yoongi sudah mau mengenal orang lain dan berharap Yoongi akan lebih membuka dirinya untuk anggota keluarga barunga itu.

*

Dan ternyata usaha Min Yoonsuk membuahkan hasil, hari-hari berlalu sejak Seokjin dan ayahnya datang ke kediaman keluarga Min, mereka dengan sangat mudah dekat dengan Yoongi, merubah sedikit demi sedikit diri Yoongi yang terpuruk dan kembali menjadi pribadi yang lebih bersemangat, meski tidak sepenuhnya Yoongi menjadi semanis dan sehangat dulu namun itu sudah cukup bagi Min Yoonsuk.

Biar bagaimanapun penerus seluruh kerajaan Min tinggallah Yoongi setelah anak dan menantunya meninggal, Yoongi perlu disiapkan untuk menjadi sang pewaris namun itu akan sulit jika keadaanya dalam terpuruk, tapi diluar itu semua dia sangatlah menyayangi cucunya itu, jadi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Yoongi, cucunya. Meskipun dengan begitu dia harus membawa orang lain masuk ke dalam lingkungannya. Iya, baginya meski Min Yoonsik juga putranya tapi tetaplah dia orang lain bagi Min Yoonsuk, putra tanpa ikatan pernikahan tak akan pernah menjadi penerus keluarga Min begitu pula cucunga yang lain, Seokjin.

Min Yoonsuk membawa mereka berdua sebagai penyembuh Yoongi, memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak dan juga bayaran yang memuaskan layaknya pegawainya atau bawahannya yang lain, bukan sebagai anggota keluarga Min, tentu itu diluar sepengetahuan Yoongi.

"Ternyata kalian cukup bisa diandalkan..." ujar Min Yoonsuk yang duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya, singgahsananya, dimana Seokjin dan ayahnya duduk diseberang mejanya menghadapnya. Min Yoonsuk, seorang kakek yang sangat menyayangi cucunya, rela melakukan apapun demi cucu kesayangannya itu, namun dia tetaplah seorang pebisnis yang berhati dingin, maka urusan anak haram dan cucunya ini tetaplah menjadi urusan bisnis baginya.

"Jangan lupakan kebaikanku yang telah menampung kalian... Kalau tidak mungkin kalian akan menjadi gelandangan sekarang, karena kau Yoonsik" dia mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk anaknya "kebiasaan judimu itu bisa membunuhmu kau tahu, juga anakmu ini. Jangan permalukan darah Min yang mengalir ditubuhmu itu" lalu dia menunjuk Seokin.

Mereka berdua hanya menunduk mendengarkan, dengan Yoonsik melirik di ujung penglihatannya, memandang Min Yoonsuk penuh sirat.

"Tetap lakukan tugas kalian dengan benar, dan jaga Yoongi jangan sampai ia kembali bersedih atau bahkan terluka. Kalian mengerti???" Yoonsik dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk patuh meski gejolak pada diri masing-masing tidak bisa dihindari, mereka juga anak dan cucunya, darah dagingnya tapi diperlakukan sebagai bawahannya. Jika bukan karena terpaksa terhimpit kebutuhan ekonomi mereka tidak akan sudi menjadi seperti iti.

*

*

*

Tapi nyatanya... meskipun Min Yoonsuk seorang pebisnis berdarah dingin dia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki hati nurani, jauh setelah Yoongi baik-baik saja dia tidak kembali membuang Min Yoonsik dan Seokjin pada akhirnya, meski biar bagaimanapun nama mereka berdua tidak akan ada dalam daftar pewaris keluarga Min.

Bahkan saat Yoongi mulai kuliah di Amerika, Yoonsik dan Seokjin tetap dibiarkan tinggal bersamanya di kediamannya. Mungkin usianya yang semakin tua mendorong sifat sentimentilnya tumbuh lebih besar dibanding arogansinya semasa muda, biar bagaimanapun mereka, Yoonsik dan seokjin juga darah dagingnya meski dia belum juga mengakuinya secara langsung.

Terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa dirinya mengidap penyakit jantung, yang sadar jika usianya tidak akan lama, ia lantas berpikir jika nanti dia pergi setidaknya Yoongi tidak akan sendirian, setidaknya ada paman dan juga sepupunya yang nanti akan menemaninya.

Namun disaat ia menyadari kesalahannya dan mencoba menerima Yoonsik dan Seokjin sebagai keluarganya, benar-benar keluarganya. Sepertinya dia sudah terlambat, sudah sangat - sangat, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menaburkan kebencian terlalu besar pada diri anak dan cucunya itu. Dia menetahui rencana pembalasan dendam Yoonsik dan Seokjin kepadanya dan juga Yoongi.

Semua memang berawal dari dirinya sendiri, maka disaat ia juga sudah tidak mampu melawan anak dan cucunya itu dan melindungi Yoongi yang masih kuliah di Amerika, munculah ide gila lain di otaknya.

Dia ingin menyerahkan Yoongi pada orang yang lebih kuat, yang mampu menjaga Yoongi saat dirinya sudah tidak ada. Dan kandidat utamanya ialah Park Jimin, satu-satunya penerus keluarga Park yang merupakan rival sejatinya, entahlah ide itu muncul begiti saja di saat-saat keputus asaanya tentang Yoongi, lagi-lagi pilihan dalam keadaan putus asa. Dan dia tahu meminta seorang Park Jimin untuk menjaga Yoongi tidaklah mudah, maka dia harus memberikan tawaran yang luar biasa agar Jimin mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Maka terjadilah siang itu di salah satu restoran berbintang milik keluarga Park, pertemuan Min Yoonsuk dan Park Jimin berlangsung tanpa sepengetahuan Yoonsik dan seokjin.

"Jadi... Kau bermaksud menyerahkan cucumu padaku?" tanya Jimin tanpa menurunkan honorifiknya karena mereka berdua masihlah rival, setelah penjelasan panjang lebar Min Yoonsuk.

"Seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan" jawabnya.

Jimin menyunggingkan seringaiannya "Apa kau sebegitu putus asanya? kenapa kau mau dikalahkan oleh anak dan cucu harammu?"

Seperti yang Yoonsuk kira ini tidak akan mudah.

"Aku tidak akan melawan mereka, mereka juga keluargaku, semua memang berawal dari salahku, jika memang mereka mengambil semua milikku maka akan kuberikan, tapi tidak dengan menyakiti Yoongiku" raut wajahnya penuh keseriusan dan tersirat kesedihan disana, Jimin bisa melihat itu.

"Yoongi memang anak yang kuat dan pemberani tapi dia sangat rapuh di dalam, aku tidak bisa bayangkan saat kutinggalkan nanti, dia pasti akan terpuruk sama seperti saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dulu, belum lagi penghianatan paman dan sepupunya..."

"Apa yang membuatmu mempercayakan cucu kesayangannmu itu padaku?" sela Jimin yang tidak tahan dengan keluh kesah rivalnya itu, baginya itu masalah keluarga Min kenapa pula dirinya harus terlibat "Apa keuntungan yang kudapatkan setelahnya?"

Min Yoonsuk tersenyum melihat betapa tidak sabarannya seorang Park Jimin di hadapannya ini.

"Selain kehancuran keluarga Min yang pastinya sudah sangat kau nantikan sejak dulu... kau tau kalau Yoonsuk bukan pengelola perusahaan yang baik, dia masih suka berjudi meski skalanya berbeda kau bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya, bukan?"

Jimin menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal itu, berpikir jika ucapan Min Yoonsuk masuk akal juga bagi dirinya.

Min Yoonsuk tersenyum sedikit merasa lega sepertinya Jimin mendapatkan umpannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu, dia masih punya sesuatu yang akan membuat Jimin tidak akan menolak tawarannya.

Yoonsuk merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sana untuk kemudian diserahkan kepada Jimin.

Jimin yang awalnya acuh, perhatiannya seketika tertarik dengan foto di hadapannya itu.

"Ini... Yoongiku" Min Yoonsuk tersenyum bangga menunjukkannya "Selama ini memang wajahnya di rahasiakan dari publik demi kepentingan keselamatan. Dan inilah Min Yoongi, penerus sah kekayaan keluarga Min, cucuku"

Tangan Jimin terulur maraih foto dihadapannya, dengan pelan jari telunjuknya meraba seringan bulu foto tersebut, pandangannya memperhatikan foto seorang Min Yoongi penuh maksud.

Min Yoonsuk kembali tersenyum pasti, Jimin sudah pasti akan menerima tawarannya ini "Aku akan segera mengurus pernikahan kalian secara resmi dimata hukum" Ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jimin yang masih diam memandangi foto Yoongi "Tolong jaga Yoongiku"

*

*

*

*

*

Yoongi yang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun pada siang itu hanya duduk menyila kaki di atas ranjangnya sembari membaca buku tentang manajement yang beberapa hari ini tengah dipelajarinya, sambil sesekali melirik ponselnnya yang ia letakkan asal diatas meja nakas samping ranjanvnya, bodoh memang jika sebenarnya ia menunggu poselnya berbunyi, ini sudah seminggu sejak perjalan bisnis Jimin ke inggris, tidak ada yang tahu jika dia punya ponsel baru selain Jimin dan juga Hoseok, jadi saat ia menunggu poselnya berbunyi itu berarti ia menunggu Jimin menghubunginya terlebih dulu, siapa lagi saat Hoseok juga tak perlu repot-repot menghunginya karena mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama.

"Hheeuuhhh" Yoongi membanting bukunya di ranjang, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia mengharapkan telfon dari Jimin, ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya santai di atas ranjang, pasti ada yang tidak beres pada otaknya atau justru pada hatinya sekerang ini, puncaknya setelah acara makan malam itu.

Entahlah dia ingin selalu melihat Jimin yang sudah tidak ditemuinya seminggu ini, setidaknya mendengar suaranya sedikit lebih baik? Tapi tunggu apa yang ia maksud dengan lebih baik? Apa itu artinya dia merindukannya, Yoongi merindukan Jimin?

Dia mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya dan tepat bersamaan dengan itu polselnya berbunyi nyaring lengkap dengan getarannya di atas meja nakas.

Reflek tangannya meraih poselnya, menggeser tombol hijau pada layar poselnya yang lebar itu dan didekatkannya ketelinganya "Halo!!!"

"Menunggu telponku Nyonya Park?" terdengar kekehan Jimin diseberang sana, terdengar sangat senang karena Yoongi menjawab telponnya dengan sangat cepat.

Dan sekarang Yoongi menyesal dengan gerak refleknya yang luar biasa itu, pasti Jimin sudah sangat senang disana, menertawakan dirinya, sungguh kebodohan yang tak termaafkan.

"Aku tidak menunggu" Jawabnya cepat lalu menyentuh tombol merah di layar poselnya secepatnya juga.

Dan apa ini? kenapa juga dia harus mematikan sambungan telpon Jimin? Sungguh kekanakan, entahlah mungkin Yoongi kurang tidur, sepertinya dia butuh tidur sekarang.

Dia membanting poselnya di ranjang tak jauh dari bukunya untuk kemudian ia kembali berbaring rebahan.

Tak lama setelah itu poselnya berbunyi lagi, terdengar sedikit teredam karena posisinya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang juga getarannya. Yoongi hanya melirik, dia bisa melihat nama Jimin muncul diatas layar ponselnga namun di abaikannya, tidak kali ini cukup, sudah terlalu banyak kebodohan yang dibuatnya.

Setelah hanya dibiarkan ponselnya berdering, akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya juga, Yoongi pastikan Jimin kesal saat ini karena panggilannya di abikan olehnya, dan Yoongi merasa sedikit puas karena itu, konyol memang.

Tak lama ponselnya berkedip sekali, Jimin mengirimkan pesan, Yoongi sempat melirik pesannya di notifikasi yang terbaca "Cepat angkat telponnya" yang juga diabaikan Yoongi begitu saja, biarkan saja.

Tapi tak cukup di situ ponselnya terus kembali berkedip, menampilkan pesan-pesan dari Jimin yang sangat mengganggu dirinya yang mencoba untuk tidur. Dan sekarang justru telpon rumahnya yang berada diatas meja nakasnya yang berdering lebih, siapapun tolong angkag telponnya, sungguh Jimin yang keras kepala.

Yoongi menghela nafas malas, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari rebahannyan untuk menganggkat telpon.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Yoongi..." panggil seorang di seberang sana yang membuatnya terkejut, itu bukan suara Jimin, itu suara...

"Seokjin hyung" panggilnya lirih. Bagaimana bisa Seokjin menelpon rumah Jimin.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Yoongi?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, lalu menggeleng tanpa bersuara, tak sadar jika Seokjin tidak dihadapannya, tidak bisa melihat responnya itu.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu berdua saja Yoongi. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu"

Yoongi menimbang, haruskah ia memenuhi permintaan Seokjin ini. Apa yang sudah direncanakannya lagi kali ini? apa dia tahu jika Jimin sedang tidak bersamanga saat ini, dan berusahan menyerang Yoongi sendirian? Oh cukup! pemikirannya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Aku mohon Yoongi... "

Yoongi menurunkan bahunya yang sempat menegang itu "Baiklah... Tapi itu tidak akan lama" jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Tidak apa Yoongi, tidak masalah, yang terpenting kita akan bertemu" suara Seokjin terdengar girang di ujung sana, jujur Yoongi juga ingin bertemu dengan sepupunya itu hanya berdua, seperti dulu.

"Ku tunggu besok di jam makan siang di tempat favorit kita dulu" Seokjin lalu mengakhiri sambungan telpon mereka.

Tempat favorit? Apa Seokjin masih mengingat tempat favorit mereka dulu?

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be Continoued_

Sorry for late updating semoga masih ada yang baca

langsung review ajah karena cerita ff ini udah kayak sinetron indonesia, maaf juga jika banyak typol malas baca ulang!!!

Jibangie


	10. Another Chapter : Devil and His Bride

**The Devil and His Bride**

*

*

*

*

*

Jimin baru saja tiba saat ada keributan kecil setelah ia datang, matanya yang kecil sedikit melebar melihat Hoseok yang datang tidak lama setelah dirinya, memangkul seseorang di pundaknya yang terlihat ringan, Jimin melihat rambut hitam korban yang diangkut Hoseok dan wajah tak sadarkan diri itu, Min Yoongi. Jadi seperti ini Hoseok berhasil membawanya, Jimin sedikitnya tidak terkejut, melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Min Yoongi saat di temuinya tadi.

Jimin setia menunggu Hoseok dengan tugasnya mengurusi Yoongi yang ia perintahkan untuk memperistirhatkan Yoongi di kamar yang sudah disiapkannya. Dia menunggu santai di sofa ruang istirahat miliknya dengan di temani segelas wine di tangannya.

"Semua sudah beres tuan, Yoongi masih belum sadarkan diri..." Hoseok menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya, menyengir tak jelas "Sepertinya aku berlebihan membiusnya"

Jimin hanya memutar matanya malad lalu meletakkan gelas winenya yang belum habis di meja membuat duduknya yang awalnya santai menjadi lebih tegap sekarang.

"Kau sampai membiusnya itu berarti dia bukan orang yang mudah... " Jimin menyeringai "Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit" dia menggaruk dagunya pelan, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ku rasa dia masih belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang sudah terjadi, tuan" opini Hoseok.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli "Tetap terus awasi dia !" Titahnya terakhir sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok di belakangnya yang membungkuk selepas kepergiaannya meng-iya-kan perintahnya.

*

*

*

Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya dia tak sengaja lewat di depan kamar dimana Yoongi berada, dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan pelayannya membawa kembali makanan yang sebelumnya dikirim namun tak di sentuh Yoongi. Demi Tuhan, sudah dua hari dia dari sadarkan diri dan sama sekali tidak makan, bahkan minum, sesuai laporan yang ia dapat dari pelayan, dia bisa mati kalau seperti ini terus, sungguh Jimin tidak ingin ada yang meninggal di rumah berharganya ini, tidak, terlebih itu Yoongi.

Apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan Yoongi, dia benar-benar membuat Jimin sakit kepala, Jimin tahu pasti apa yang sudah menimpa Yoongi, tapi tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini, seolah menyerah akan hidupnya, dan Jimin sangat benci dengan sikap manusia yang seperti ini, menyerah sebelum berjuang, karena itu hanya meningatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu, _lemah dan puus asa_. Harusnya dari awal dia menolak tawaran Min Yoonsuk itu, jika Yoongi semerepotkan ini, kalau bukan...

Jimin menggeram kesal, lalu dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi.

Pprraaaanngggg~

Suara pecahan mengagetkan Yoongi yang seketika bangkit dari tidurnya. Itu dia, Park Jimin, dengan sengaja telah membanting nampan makanan yang baru saja dibawa oleh pelayan. Tubuh lemah Yoongi hanya memandangnya sayu tak mengerti.

"Kalau kau ingin mati, setidaknya jangan disini!!!" bentaknya. Yoongi hanya mengerlingkan kening tak bertenaga, bibirnya terlalu kering untuk bisa menanggapinya.

"Ku beri kau dua pilihan... " ujarnya terilihat ada kilatan amaran dimatanya "... Pergi dari sini mati tidak berguna diluaran sana, atau... Tinggal disini bersamaku, membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan paman dan sepupumu, merebut kembali kekuasaan kakekmu?" Ucapan Jimin setidaknya menarik perhatian Yoongi kali ini.

"Ku beri kau waktu sampai malam ini, pergi diam-diam atau makan malam denganku nanti malam" ucapnya mengakhiri, Jimin lalu berbalik dengan mengibasakan ujung jas yang ia kenakan, saat pelayan lain hendak masuk untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, ia justru menahan pelayan itu.

"Biarkan dia yang membereskan" jarinya menunjuk kearah Yoongi, si pelayan yang merasa takut hanya kembali keluar, disusul oleh Jimin yang menutup pintu kamar Yoongi dengan bantingan keras hingga membuat Yoongi berjinggit kaget.

Nafas Jimin memburu setelah bunyi bantingan keras pintu di belakangnya, amarahnya mudah sekali memuncak, dia tidak habis pikir bisa bersikap sebegitu kasar kepada Yoongi, padahal dia juga bisa mendiskusikan maksudnya dengan baik-baik kepada Yoongi, tapi lihat apa yang di lakukannya. Entahlah setan apa yang sudah merasuki dirinya jika itu menyangkut berhadapan dengan Yoongi, mendorongnya selalu bersikap dingin, kasar dan tanpa kelembutan.

*

*

*

Hari berikutnya berlalu setelah kesepakatan yang ditawarkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang merasa tak punya pilihan akhirnya hana bisa menerimanya. Kesepakatan asal yang Jimin utarakan setidaknya membuat Yoongi sedikit bersemangat akan hidupnya lagi, Jimin tahu sebenarnya dia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan Yoongi yang terpojok. Entahlah sebut saja Jimin lelaki licik, dia juga tidak peduli.

Dan sekarang kurang beberapa meter lagi sampai mobil yang di tumpangi Jimin-Yoongi-Hoseok sampai ke rumah Jimin sepulang dari rumah abu, mengantar Yoongi mengunjungi makam kakek dan kedua orang tuanya, namun mendadak sang supir mengerem tiba-tiba menimbulkan bunyi decitan keras gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal jalanan, membuat tubuh para penumpang di dalamnya terguncang. Hampir saja Yoongi jatuh terjerembab ke depan jika saja tangan Jimin yang kekar itu tidak menahannya, nyatanya mobil yang berhenti mendadak tidak berefek pada Jimin, membuatnya waspada dan mampu menahan tubuh Yoongi yang akan jatuh sedang Hoseok sudah mengusap-ngusap jidatnya akibat menubruk dasbor depan mobil.

Yoongi yang sadar, kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya selang perlahan Jimin melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Yoongi, samar Jimin mendengar Yoongi menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih namun di abaikannya karena sepertinya Yoongi juga tak tulus mengucapkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin dengan suara dingin kepada supirnya terdengar seolah menghakimi atas ketidak mampuannya menyetir.

"I-itu... T-Tuan, baru saja ada kucing lewat" jawab sang supir tergagap takut kalau-kalau tuannya itu marah besar kepadanya.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar namun tak berkomentar lagi selanjutnya, Hoseok yang sudah selesai dengan jidatnya memberi instruksi untuk melajukan kembali mobil mereka pada sang supir.

Sejenak dari kaca spion depan Hoseok melihat gerak-gerik Jimin yang terlihat memperhatikan Yoongi yang duduk menghadap keluar dari balik kaca mobil, tanpa sadar Yoongi telah di perhatikan oleh Jimin. Samar Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya, dia tahu Jimin sudah menaruh perhatiannya kepada Yoongi sejak pertemuannya dengan Yoongi sejak lama, jauh sebelum Jimin menemui Yoongi di depan rumah keluarga Min tiga hari yang lalu.

*

*

*

Dunia begitu sempit memang, suatu kebetulan, ternyata istri dari sahabat kurang ajar Jimin, Taehyung, juga kenalan Yoongi, Jungkook tetangga lama Yoongi yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Jungkook yang melihat berita heboh yang di buat Jimin, memaksa suaminya untuk mengunjungi rumah Jimin, memastikan kebenaran dari berita yang ia lihat di TV.

Dan setelah keduanya selesai dengan urusan mereka, Taehyung dengan Jimin, Jungkook dengan Yoongi, mereka pun pulang meninggalkan kembali Yoongi berdua dengan Jimin di ruang kerjanya, banyak hal yang perlu di pelajari Yoongi dan mendiskusikan rencana Jimin untuk pembalasan kepada paman Yoongi esok hari.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari memandangi laptop kerjanya dihadapannya, pertanda ia sudah selesai dengan segala sesuatu yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Yoongi yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di sofa di ujung ruangan dengan buku tebal yang menutup wajahnya membuat suara dengkuran halus Yoongi teredam disana.

Jimin hanya menggeleng, dasar pemalas batinnya, baru juga sebentar tidak diperhatikan Jimin, Yoongi sudah terlelap sebegitu pulasnya, sepertinya semangat hidup yang dimiliki Yoongi memang tidak sepenuhnya seperti orang lain.

Dengan dorongan niat entah dari mana, Jimin bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah mendekati Yoongi lalu dengan sigap dia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi untuk di pindahkan ke kamarnya, kamar Jimin. Yoongi yang sempat menggeliat sedikit terusik, kembali terlelap dalam gendongan Jimin, kepalanya nampak nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang Jimin.

*

*

Perlahan Jimin membaringkan Yoongi di atas ranjangnya sesampainya mereka di kamarnya dengan dirinya ikut berbaring di sebelah Yoongi, yang masih dalam dekapannya, lamat ia memandangi wajah Yoongi yang nampak damai dalam tidurnya, ada perasaan aneh menggelitik dadanya, mendorongnya untuk lagi-lagi memcium Yoongi, setelah dua kali keisengannya menggoda Yoongi, rasanya Jimin ingin terus mencumbu bibir manis Yoongi itu, tidak bukan hanya bibir tapi seluruh tubuh Yoongi seutuhnya, tak berdaya di bawah kungkungannya, menjadi miliknya satu-satunya. Tapi bukan sekarang tentunya, dimana Yoongi rapuh atas apa yang di alaminya dan juga dirinya juga perlu memastikan bahwa perasaanya kepada Yoongi bukanlah perasaan penasaran semata namun lebih dari itu.

Dengan segala pemikiran di kepalanya Jiminpun perlahan ikut terlelap sembari merengkuh Yoongi.

*

*

Jimin terbangun di pagi hari dengan lengan kanannya yang mati rasa karena semalaman dia tidur dalam posisi merangkul Yoongi, lengan kananya yang tertindih tubuh Yoongi terasa kebas sekarang. Jimin takjub betapa mereka berdua tertidur pulas, sampai-sampai tak mengubah posisi tidur.

Perlahan Jimin menarik lengannya untuk bangun tanpa mengusik Yoongi, entah apa reaksinya nanti jika terbangun dalam keadaan Jimin memeluknya sepanjang malam ia tidur, mengingat Yoongi yang tidak menyukainya itu, Jimin sangsi kalau paginya akan damai nantinya.

Dan saat Jimin hendak turun dari ranjang, perhatiannya tertarik akan perubahan wajah tidur Yoongi yang awalnya damai kini nampak berkerut resah, sepertinya Yoongi mimpi buruk.

Jimin yang tak suka melihat itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Yoongi menenangkannya. Dan saat wajah Yoongi sudah tak lagi berkerut, di turunkannya tangannya menyusuri pipi lembut Yoongi, saat ujung jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh bibir ranum Yoongi, hilang sudah kewarasannya.

Dia... Jimin mencium Yoongi dalam tidurnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat reaksi tubuh Yoongi membalas ciumannya dalam keadaan masih tidur, apa Yoongi memimpikan hal semacam ini dalam tidurnya, Jimin tidak peduli lagi soal itu, yang terpenting saat ini ia begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukannya dan apa yang di dapatkannya. Hingga ciuman itu berubah jadi cumbuan yang panas, entah bagaimana dia sudah berhasil membuka pakaian atas Yoongi dan menikmati setiap jengkal kulit mulus Yoongi.

Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya sudah sampai menjelejahi tubuh Yoongi, sampai juga pada tangannya yang meremas _milik_ Yoongi lembut, merasakan bahwa Yoongi sudah sangat _keras_ Jadinya ia turunkan celana Yoongi berkolor itu, Oh ternyata Yoongi tidak memakai celana dalam, Jimin menyeringai, berarti seharian kemarin Yoongi berkeliaran di rumahnya tanpa mengenakan celana dalam, sungguh kebiasaan yang harus di waspadai Jimin.

Tak ambil waktu lama, Jimin suda memposisikan kepalanya diantara paha Yoongi yang dibukanya, lihatlah _milik_ Yoongi yang sudah sangat menegang itu, sepertinya Jimin harus bertanggup jawab mengurus _milik_ Yoongi atas keisengannya tadi. Jangan tanyakan apa yang dilakukan Jimin, dia sendiri juga tidak memahaminya.

*

Yoongi membuka matanya lebar, benar-benar membuka matanya, ia bangun. Tapi Jimin masih tetap disana mulai mengulum miliknya yang menegang, ternyata bukan hanya didalam mimpi, Jimin benar-benar mencumbunya saat dirinya tidur. Yoongi panik, dia ingin bangkit namun pinggulnya ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Jangan bergerak, biarkan aku mengurus ini terlebih dulu" gumamnya dengan suara serak dipagi hari, yang langsung kembali memasukkan milik Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya dalam hingga milik Yoongi bisa merasakan tenggorokan Jimin. Kepala Yoongi terhempas kebelakang seketika karena nikmat, tangannya sudah meremas seprai dibawah tubuhnya, merasakan mulut lembut Jimin menyesap miliknya, ditariknya milik Yoongi yang sudah mengeras sepenuhnya keluar masuk mulutnya dengan tanganya yang juga sibuk meremas bokong kenyal Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin melakukan ini, biasanya jika selalu dia yang ada dalam posisi Yoongi saat ini, di puaskan oleh pasangan sexnya, tapi kali ini dialah yang memberikan _service_ itu kepada Yoongi.

Oh Yoongi gila dibuatnya, dia tidak tahan untuk mendesah kenikmatan, dia sudah dekat, dia hampir sampai Jimin bisa mersakannya, Jimin semakin cepat menghisap milik Yoongi dan...

Putih menjemput Yoongi, dia telah sampai pada puncaknya, kenikmatan yang tak pernah Yoongi rasakan.

Hasratnya keluar banyak dimulut Jimin hingga lumer-lumer dibibirnya, Jimin menegak semuanya tak bersisa, Yoongi yang terengah-engah menyaksikan Jimin yang melepaskan mulutnya dari miliknya, menjilat bibir bawahnya karena tumpahan hasrat Yoongi.

Jimin bangkit dari tubuhnya, menyeringai puas "Rasanya sangat manis" ujarnya sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang Yoongi, dia hanya merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan sedikit lalu pergi meningglkan Yoongi dengan sisa-sisa kepuasannya.

Yoongi yang masih linglung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, tak berdaya, tubuhnya lemas hanya meringkuk memeluk selimutnya erat, selimut ini, ranjang ini, ini di kamar Jimin. Yoongi ingat semalam sepulangnya Jungkook dan taehyung, ia mempelajari berkas-berkas yang ditunjukkan Jimin tentang rencana bahwa ia akan datang ke kantor kakeknya, ia mungkin tertidur karena kelelahan, mungkin Jimin memindahkan dirinya ke kamarnya saat Yoongi tertidur diruang kerjanya dan yang tak habis Yoongi pikir, Jimin berhasil membangunkannya dengan blow jobnya di pagi buta. Sungguh manusia brengsek yang Yoongi pernah temui. Lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya bisa membiarkan Jimin dengan segala perilaku kurang ajarnya.

*

*

Hari-hari berlalu, Yoongi sudah bisa menghadapi pamannya, dan Jimin berhasil mengalahkan Seokjin dalam merebut proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan asing ternama. Dan sesuai dari informasi Taehyung, malam ini akan ada pertemuan keluarga Kim dan juga Min mengenai perjodohan kedua keluarga tersebut, Kim Namjoon dan Min Seokjin.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, berada dalam sebuah lift menuju tempat di laksanakannya pertemuan keluarga itu, dengan maksud ingin mengacaukan perjodohan tersebut.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang terlihat resah disampingnya itu.

"Kau tidak percaya diri bertemu paman dan sepupumu?"

Yoongi menoleh nampak sedikit terkejut dengan Jimin yang menyadari gerak-gerik keresahannya itu, iya dia tidak percaya diri, masih melekat jelas ingatan saat dirinya di usir oleh paman dan sepupunya itu, harusnya ia marah dan semangat untuk membatalkan niat perjodohan mereka itu, namun diri Yoongi yang pada dasarnya menyayangi mereka berdua membuatnya merasa tidak percaya diri, kalau-kalau dia malah mengacaukan rencana Jimin.

"Kau cukup diam dan menyaksikan, serahkan semuanya padaku" ujar Jimin meyakinkan Yoongi, namun nampaknya Yoongi masih saja terlihat tegang.

"Mau ku ajari terapi rileksasi?"

Alis Yoongi terangkat sebelah, menatap Jimin seolah bertanya bagaimana caranya itu terapi rileksasi itu, Yoongi hanya harus merasa waspada.

Betul kan... Jimin menyeringai penuh sirat, dan langsung mendorong tubuh Yoongi menempel ke dinding ruangan lift "Seperti ini caranya..." Langsung Jimin mencium Yoongi begitu saja, Yoongi yang tak sempat menghindar itu, hanya terbelalak, harusnya ia tahu apapun saran Jimin, pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal semacam ini.

Meski tangan Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin untuk menjauh tapi Jimin tetap tak bergeming, bahkan ia semakin mendorong ciumannya semakin dalam, memaksa menerobos masuk pertahanan Yoongi, dan sepertinya memang Yoongj tidak akan pernah bisa melawan sikap kurang ajar Jimin, dia hanya pasrah olehnya bahkan dia juga mulai membalas ciuman itu, semakin lama semakin dalam lidah mereka saling bertemu, dan saat Yoongi sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen Jimin pun melepaskan ciumanna. Tersenyum di depan wajah Yoongi yang terengah dengan kedua mata tertutup yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Jimin menyeringai.

"Brengsek" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya, bertepatan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka, Yoongi dengan cepat berjalan keluar lift mendahului Jimin, meski sedikit kesal akan apa yang sudah di lakukan Jimin, namun Yoongi nampaknya lega, dia tidak lagi tegang untuk menghadapi paman dan sepupunya, Seokjin. Jimin hanya mengikuti Yoongi sesudahnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenengan.

*

*

Dan benar saja, sesuai apa yang di katakan Jimin, Yoongi hanya perlu diam dan menyaksikan, semuanya di bereskan oleh Jimin dengan segala ucapan mengancamnya perjodokan antara keluarga Kim dan Min akhirnya batal. Yoongi bisa lihat dengan jelas kekesalan di wajah pamannya dan wajah penuh kecewa di wajah Seokjin, tapi kenapa Seokjin hanya nampak kecewa dan tidak terlihat kesal sama seperti pamannya, entahlah Yoongi tidak mau memikirkan soal itu, bukanlah urusannya juga sekarang. Yang pasti saat ini dia hanya merasa terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan Jimin membatalkan perjodohan tersebut, dan itu tidak beres, Yoongi tidak seharusnya terkesima sebegitunya oleh Jimin.

Dan Jimin bisa merasakan keterkaguman Yoongi itu. Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalan pulang, saat Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya yang bersandar dibahunya, Jimin bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Yoongi.

Mereka saling bersitatap pandangan tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan, hingga tanpa sadar Yoogilah yang semakin mendekat, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya dengan Jimin yang masih hanya menatapnya, dan hingga pada akhirnya bibir Yoongi mendarat tepat di bibir Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan matanya ketika mencoba menyesap bibir bawah Jimin, sensasi nikmat dan hangat langsung menjalari setiap nadinya, seolah memang sudah lama tubuhnya menantikan sensasi ini. Sedang Jimin hanya membiarkan, pandangannya mengamati Yoongi yang menikmati bibirnya. Jimin membuka mulutnya saat Yoongi mulai semakin menekan bibirnya meminta lebih, dia membiarkan bibir Yoongi mengeksplor setiap bagian bibirnya sesekali membalas ciuman Yoongi dengan lidah mereka yang saling bertemu, entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki Yoongi tapi Jimin benar-benar berterima kasih pada setan itu jika memang benar-benar dia merasuki Yoongi saat ini, dan ciuman mereka terus berlangsung seperti itu tanpa peduli jika sedari tadi ada dua manusia yang juga ada di dalam mobil mereka, sang supir dan tentunya penjaga setia Jimin, Heosok, melirik malu bayangan mereka berdua yang berciuman mesra terpantul pada kaca spion depan mobil, sama-sama terdiam kikuk agar tak menganggu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi mencium Jimin terlebih dulu, jika selama ini Jimin lah yang selalu memulai, namun kali ini Yoongi. Apa Yoongi sudah mulai tertarik kepadanya? entahlah yang pasti disini Jiminlah yang tertarik kepada Yoongi terlebih dulu, mungkin awalnya memang hanya sekedar rasa penasaran namun sepertinya kini rasa itu sudah berubah jadi rasa keposesifan, dia ingin memiliki Yoongi setelah ini, setelah Yoongi benar-benar siap menerimanya juga, dan berjanji teguh akan menghadapi siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Yoongi. Jimin ingin menjaga Yoongi, tulus.

Jauh... Jauh sebelum Jimin dan yoongi dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang mentudutkan ini, sebenarnya Jimin pernah bertemu dengan Yoongi sekalai, namun sepertinya Yoongi tidak mengingat pertemuan itu, pertemuan yang sangat membekas bagi Jimin namun Yoongi melupakannya.

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be Continoued_

-

Apa ini? saya malah bikin selingan...

Saya merasa perlu mereview hubungan MinYoon sebelum menuju klimaks cerita, disini juga saya banyak mengulang chapter2 sebelumnya, kalau banyak yang bosen saya maklum hihihihi.

Tolong jangan ditunggu buat update cepet saya lagi kehilangan niat untuk menulis mungkin efek BTS comeback juga.

Khamsahamnida...

Mind to Review!!!

Jibangie


	11. Chapter 9 : Brave

**Chapter 9**

 **Brave**

*

Seokjin masih mendrible bola basket saat mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya, yang ia yakini itu pasti Yoongi. Sampai pada ia berhasil melesakkan bola ke ring basket dengan lemperan sempurna, Seokjin kembali mengambil bolanya yang jatuh melewati ring basket barulah ia menoleh kepada Yoongi, langsung melempar bola yang ada di tangannya ke arah Yoongi yang reflek langsung menerimanya.

"mau bertanding???" ajak Seojin masih dalam posisinya yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Yoongi.

Alis Yoongi terangkat sebelah "Jangan bercanda?"

Seokjin lalu melihat jauh ke balik punggung Yoongi, tersenyum getir sesudahnya "Ah... aku ingat kau punya cidera punggung saat itu" angannya kembali pada saat dimana dulu ia dan Yoongi menolong Jungkook yang di bully dan berakhir Yoongi yang terluka karena menghadang balok kayu dari salah satu pemuda yang akan menyerangnya, tidak dia tidak akan melupakan itu, salah satu kenangan buruk Seokjin yang di dapatkan setelahnya ia juga akan terus mengingatnya, kenangan saat ia balas di pukuli oleh kakeknya karena dianggap mencelakakan cucu kesayangannya, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Ia masih ingat saat harus menahan sakit, berpura-pura baik-baik saja dihadapan Yoongi keesokan harinya, padahal tubuhnya remuk redam oleh pukulan kakeknya, ayahnya yang melihat perbuatan tersebut bersumpah akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti, dan hari itupun datang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir semua kekacauan ini memang berasal dari kakeknya yang dulu bersikap tidak adil kepada dirinya dan ayahnya, tapi sekarang justru Yoongi yang harus menanggung semuanya. Kasihan Yoongi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Seokjin sangat menyayanginya, tidak, dia tidak bisa menyakiti Yoongi lebih jauh lagi.

Melihat Seokjin yang hanya diam saja Yoongi lalu melempar bola basket itu menggelinding di kaki Seokjin "Kalau tidak ada hal penting, aku akan pergi"

"Tunggu" seru Seokjin setengah berteriak saat Yoongi akan pergi.

"Yoongi..." yang dipanggil hanya diam tidak berbalik.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kegugupannya, takut kalau-kalau Yoongi tidak mau mendengarnya "Aku- Maafkan aku Yoongi"

Mata Yoongi melebar sekilas, namun ia tetap belum ingin berbalik mengahadap Seokjin, ia ingin menunggu lebih dulu, kata maaf saja baginya belum cukup.

"Maafkan hyung... sudah bersikap sangat jahat padamu" dan detik saat Seokjin menyebutkan dirinya sebagai hyung Yoongi, air mata Yoongi meluncur begitu saja tanpa peringatan, membawa kenangan lama mereka yang menyesekkan hatinya, hyung sepupunya yang selalu ia sayangi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa memaafkanku dan juga ayahku, tapi ku mohon jangan terlalu membenci kami, banyak hal terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanmu Yoongi yang membuat kami jadi seperti ini, jahat kepadamu" jelas Seokjin penuh penyesalan berharap Yoongi mau memaafkannya.

Sejenak Yoongi menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya lalu berbalik menghadap Sekjin "Dan hal apa itu yang tidak aku ketahui"

Dan cerita masa lalu Seokjin bersama kakek mereka yang memiliki banyak kenangan buruk mengalir begitu saja di ceritakannya, Yoongi mendengarnya hampir frustasi merasa sangat tidak percaya atas apa yang di ceritakan Seokjin, yang ia tahu kakeknya sangat menyayangi keluarganya yang berarti juga Seokjin dan pamannya meski mereka ada karena hubungan gelap. Yoongi hanya merasa, kakeknya menjadi orang asing dengan pengakuam cerita Seokjin, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilihat Yoongi selama ini.

"Tapi... pada akhirnya hyung tahu kakek menyesal disisa akhir hidupnya, hyung bisa melihat penyesalan di mata kakek sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhir, meski tidak diucapkan hyung merasa kakek meminta maaf kepada kami. Tapi semua rencana sudah dipersiapkan, niat balas dendam ayah terlalu besar, hyung tidak bisa memcegah, terlebih rasa sakit hati juga mengusai akal sehatku, hyung tidak berpikir tentang dirimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa justru menjadi korban balas dendam kami. Maafkan hyung Yoongi"

Entah, Yoongi masih belum bisa memproses semua ucapan Seokjin, dengan langkah cepat dia mengahantam pipi Seokjin dengan tinjuan kerasnya seolah semua kekesalannya dilampiaskan saat itu juga.

"BRENGSEK... Jangan mengarang cerita untuk memutupi keburukan kalian, aku tidak bodoh, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian. Silahkan ambil semuanya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup kalian tenang" ujar Yoongi setengah berteriak lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Seokjin.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak berbohong Yoongi... Meski semuanya sudah terlambat tapi aku ingin berhenti dari semua ini, walau aku tidak tahu caranya untuk berhenti, hentikan kami Yoongi" Seokjin hampir menjerit putus asa mengatakannya karena Yoongi yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya, setidaknya dia sudah mengatalan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sepupunya itu. Tangannya meraba pipi bekas pukulan Yoongi yang terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri, dia pantas menerima itu, bahkan lebih.

Kenyataan lain bahwa ia harus kehilangan kesempatan menikah dengan sosok yang sudah lama ia kagumi, Kim Namjoon tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan Yoongi yang mendapatkan penghianatan dari keluarganya sendiri, dirinya dan juga ayahnya

*

*

*

Yoongi tidak tadak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, otaknya kosong, hatinya bingung, ingin tetap menentang yang dikatakan Seokjin tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya percaya, hingga panggilan supir taxi yang ditumpanginya mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sudah sampai, tuan" kata supir taxi, Yoongi pergi menemui Seokin secara diam-diam tanpa berpamitan dulu kepada Heosok sebelumnya, itulah mengapa dia duduk dibangku penumpang sebuah taxi sekarang ini, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu diantar jemput oleh supir Jimin dan di dampingi Hoseok sesuai perintah Jimin.

Yoongi memandang keluar pagar putih rumah Jimin yang tinggi menjulang sangat kokoh bagai istana-istana dalam negeri dogeng, pula bangunan rumah dibalik pagar itu memanglah lebih pantas disebut istana dari pada rumah, yang sudah ia tinggali beberapa minggu kemarin, teringat tentang apa saja yang sudah terjadi dan berakhir di istana ini bersama Jimin, pikirannya kacau, semua terjadi begitu cepar, tujuan awal dan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang berantakkan, dia butuh menenangkan diri, dan itu tidak akan ia dapatkan diistana Jimin.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat paman" pintanya pada supir taxi, setidaknya ia harus menenangkan diri dulu, menata kembali perasaanya yang kacau beberapa hari ini, mungkin juga karena Jimin atau entahlah itu. Dengan begitu mobil taxi yang ia tumpangi kembali melaju meninggalkan pagar depan istana milik Jimin.

*

*

*

Tanpa tujuan, disinilah Yoongi, rumah abu kakek dan kedua orang tuanya. Duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya disela kedua lututnya. Apa yang dirasanya saat ini dan apa yang akan ia lakukan entahlah dia juga tidak tahu, perasaan benci dan balas dendamnya tiba-tiba saja menguap, pergi entah kemana setelah pertemuannya dan pengakuan dari Seokjin, tinggal lah perasaan lelah yang sangat berat dihatinya. Apa dia harus berhenti dengan rencana balas dendamnya itu atau apa? karena pada dasarnya rasa dendamnya timbul karena rasa dendam lain yang dirasakan Seokjin dan juga pamannya, akankah dia akan puas setelah rencana balas dendam itu selesai, atau justru akan menimbulkan rasa dendam lain dikemudian hari? Yoongi masih tidak tahu, dia lelah untuk berpikir, terlebih perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan kepada Jimin akhir-akhir ini, debaran-debaran halus menyenangkan saat Jimin disampingnya dan perasaan rindu saat Jimin tidak berada disampingnya. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? apa baru saja ia menyebutkan kata rindu kepada Jimin? Pikirannya pasti benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Lelah dengan pikiran kacaunya, Yoongipun diserang rasa kantuk dan perlahan terlelap dengan jejak air mata dipipinya yang mengalir begitu saja saat ia larut dalam pikirannya. Hingga sampai samar ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar menopang punggung dan bawah lipatan kedua lututnya, tubuhnya diangkat bebas oleh lengan kekar itu, terasa nyaman dan mengayomi, aroma tubuh yang femiliar ia kenali tahu benar siapa yang sudah menggendongnya, Park Jimin, namun menolak membuka mata karena rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa berat itu Yoongi hanya menikmati aroma khas Jimin dalam lelapnya. _'Ahhh~ ia jadi tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini'_ dengan semakin menyamankan diri dalam gendongan lengan kekar Jimin, ia memantapkan hatinya dan kembali terlelap.

*

*

*

*

*

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Jimin" Yoongi sudah duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu Jimin, sedang yang diajak bicara masih berdiri bersendekap diujung sofa, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan juga" kini kedua tangannya sudah turun masuk kedalam saku celana satinnya. "Kenapa kau pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada Hoseok, apa supirku tidak bisa mengantarmu?"

Nada ketus pertanyaan Jimin sedikit menyulut amarah Yoongi yang memang tidak ingin mengatakan kemana sebenarnya ia pergi "Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau sendiri tanpa harus berpamitan dengan Hoseok ataupun diantar supirmu, dan hei... bukan ini yang ingin aku bicarakan, ada hal yang lebih penting"

"dan hal penting apa itu?" Jimin menatapnya tajam, hatinya jadi berdebar karenanya, lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang, inilah Jimin yang sudah satu minggu lebih tidak ditemuinya, sosok yang ia rindukan?

Yoongi berdeham gugup mengembalikannya dari lamunan akan Jimin, ada hal yang sangat ingin ia katakan "A-Aku~" suaranya sedikit menggantung ragu untuk melanjutkan "Aku ingin berhenti" ujarnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi tidak memahami ucapan Yoongi, menangkap wajah tidak mengerti Jimin Yoongipun melanjutkan "Aku ingin berhenti dari semua rencana balas dendam kita dengan sepupu dan pamanku, dan aku... " Yoongi sedikit melirik mata Jimin yang melebar terkejut, membuatnya berhati-hati untuk kalimatnya selanjutnya "Aku ingin kita bercerai" Inilah keputusan akhirnya, dia hanya lelah, dia hanya ingin hidup normal tanpa rasa dendam, dan Jimin... pernikahannya dengan Jimin hanyalah perlindungan yang diberikan kakeknya, maka jika tidak ada balas dendam maka dia juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan dengan Jimin, karena jujur, dalam hati Yoongi sudah tumbuh perasaan lebih terhadap Jimin, namun dirinya yang sering sekali merasakan kekecewaan, kematian kedua orang tuanya, kematian kakeknya, penghianatan sepupu dan pamannya, dia jadi takut dengan perasaan barunya kepada Jimin, takut kalau Jimin hanya mempermainkannya karena dia keturunan rivalnya, maka demi kedamaian hatinya ia juga ingin menghentikan semuanya dengan Jimin, sebelum perasaannya jauh berkembang untuk Jimin, dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanya itu.

"Jangan bercanda" Jimin sempat menyelusuri wajah Yoongi saat Yoongi mengutarakan keiinginannya mencari kebenaran akan permintaan itu dan yang Jimin lihat Yoongi benar-benar bermaksud dengan keiinginannya itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi ingin mengakhiri semuanya? dan tentu jiwa kompetitif seorang Park Jimin itu menolak pengunduran diri itu, ingin sekali menentangnya "Kau lupa kita sudah buat kesepakatan dan setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan kau ingin berhenti begitu saja ck~" dengan cepat dia mebanting tubuh Yoongi tiduran diatas sofa dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh Yoongi.

"Kalaupun balas dendam ini selesai, aku tidak akan melepasmu, ingat kau sudah menyerakan dirimu padaku"

Yoongi menelan ludah kasar melihat tatapan tajam Jimin lewat apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tidak, dia tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan mereka diawal, tapi Yoongi pikir jika balas dendam itu tidak sepenuhnya terjadi, dia masih bisa membatalkan kesepakatannya bukan?.

"A-Aku... Hhmmppfft" belum sempat ia berbicara bibir Jimin sudah menyubal mulutnya, menciumnya dengan kasar, Yoongi berontak, kedua tangannya menahan dada Jimin untuk mendorongnya menjauh, namun Jimin tak bergeming, hingga tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menggigit bibir Jimin keras, dan berhasil, Jimin langsung menarik bibirnya, Yoongi dapat melihat darah sedikit mengalir yang lalu dijilat seduktif oleh Jimin bekas gigitannya, dan sedetik kemudian Jimin justru menyeringai jahat.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya... sesuai permintaanmu Yoongi sayang!!!" langsung tanpa aba-aba bibir Jimin kembali menyerang bibir Yoongi yang berusaha menoleh untuk menolak serangan Jimin namun kemudian kepalanya ditahan bergerak oleh sebelah tangan Jimin yang membuatnya semakin tak berkutik, Jimin benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, siapapun tolong dirinya, dia tidak menginginkan ini, kalaupun dia menginginkan Jimin, itu tidak dalam paksaan seperti ini, namun karena dia benar-benar ingin menyerahkan segenap raga dan jiwanya kepada pria brengsek yang menindihnya saat ini, si Iblis Jimin.

"Tu..." dari ujung penglihatannya Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang datang dengan beberapa pelayan terlihat sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilihat mereka, sejenak ia mengingat bahwa dirinya dengan Jimin masih diruang tamu, area terbuka yang siapa saja bisa melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, Jimin sudah tak terkendali, tangannya sudah bergerilya disekujur bagian atas tubuh Yoongi, kancing bagian atas kemejana sudah dibuka paksa oleh Jimin. Tubuh Yoongi bergetar, air matanya banjir begitu saja, merasa harga dirinya sudah dilecehkan dihadapan orang banyak, meski orang-orang itu pelayan dari Jimin, itu sangat melukai harga dirinya, dan dengan mendapat kekuatan entah dari mada, kedua tangannya yang rapuh berhasil mendorong tubuh Jimin ambruk terjengkang dilantai, dengan cepat ia bangun dari sofa dan meraih vas bunga panjang diatas meja, memecahkannya di ujung meja, lalu mengarahkan sisa pecahan kaca pada saluran nadi ditangannya.

"Berani mendekat, maka kupastikan yang kau dapatkan hanyalah jasadku" teriak Yoongi putus asa saat melihat Jimin yang bangkit hendak mendekatinya. Tubuh Yoongi masih bergetar takut dengan air mata yang terus banjir, namun dikuatkannya hatinya demi melawan Jimin, membela harga dirinya, Hoseok yang berdiri bersama beberapa pelayan hanya tercengang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kalau kau tetap menginginkan diriku, maka kau bisa memiliki jasadku" Yoongi hendak menggerakkan pecahan kaca itu untuk menyayat saluran nadi ditangannya.

"Tidak... Jangan..." teriak Jimin dan Hoseok bersamaan yang lalu menghentikan pergerakan Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan???" tanya Jimin panik. Yoongi sempat bingung kenapa Jimin menghentikannya membunuh dirinya sendiri, bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan melihat keturunan rivalmu _mati_ dihadapanmu, maka Yoongi menganggap jasadnya tidak menarik bagi Jimin dan akan merepotkannya bukan.

Maka dengan lantang ia berucap "Sudah kukatakan aku ingin berhenti, aku tidak ingin balas dendam, aku ingin bercerai denganmu dan keluar dari istana brengsek milikmu ini, aku ingin terbebas darimu. Kau dengar itu?"

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menghela nafas berat, merasa frustasi menghadapi Yoongi. "Baiklah... Pergi! Pergilah kemanapun kau mau... kau bisa kembali pada keluarga Min brengsekmu itu, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih"

Mendadak Yoongi meragu dengan perkataan Jimin "Aku... tidak akan kembali pada mereka" lirihnya "tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, apapun caranya aku akan membalas pertolongan yang sudah kau berikan selama ini"

"Terserah dengan omong kosongmu" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu bersama orang-orang yang masih tertinggal disana.

Yoongi langsung merosot begitu saja dilantai, pecahan kaca vas bunga yang ia pegangi tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, ketegangan ditubuhnya sudah menghilang begitu saja, datang perasaan lega yang dirasakan.

"Yoongi..." Panggil Hoseok pelan berusaha mendekati Yoongi, melihat kondisinya, namun Yoongi cepat sadar dari kelegaannya dan langsung bangkit berdiri dengan cepat mengancing semua kancing baju yang terbuka akibat perbuatan Jimin.

"Aku pergi Hoseok... terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini" Yoongi mebungkuk kepada Hoseok dan beberapa pelayan di hadapannya lalu berbalik pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah Jimin.

"Tunggu Yoongi, kau mau pergi kemana..." teriak Hoseok namun diabaikannya, menghilang dari balik pintu, keluar tanpa tujuan kemana kaki membawanya.

*

Hoseok yang bingung langkahnya tertahan antara menyusul Yoongi, atau bicara kepada Jimin terlebih dulu, namun setelah menimbang dia akhirnya menyusul Jimin di ruangannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukam Jimin? Kau membiarkannya pergi" untuk pertama kalinya Hoseok memanggil Jimin hanya dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel tuan di depannya, itu berarti Hoseok benar-benar marah dengan sikap Jimin membuatnya menginggalkan rasa hormatnya pada majikannya itu.

"Ikuti dia tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan bawa dia kembali bila saatnya tepat" Perintah Jimin menghentikan Hoseok yang hendak meneriakinya lebih meminta penjelasan, namun dengan perintah seperti itu Hoseok tahu Jimin tidak bermaksud dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, Jimin tidak menginginkan Yoongi pergi, Hoseok tahu itu.

"Baik... Tuan Jimin, saya permisi" Hoseok membungkuk pamit lalu meninggalkan Jimin dalam mode berpikirnya.

*

*

*

Setelah lelah berjalan ber _mil-mil_ jauhnya dari rumah Jimin, akhirnya rasa lelahnya menuntun kakinya untuk duduk dibangku halte bus, yang ia tidak tahu entah daerah mana dari kota Seoul itu, dia tidak begitu mengahafal jalanan Seoul karena kuliah lama di Amerika. Dia sudah memutuskan tidak akan kembali ke rumah sepupu dan pamannya, tapi dia tidak punya tujuan saat ini, mengingat penyesalan Seokjin kemarin mungkin Seokjin akan membantunya saat ia meminta tolong? tapi bagaimana dengan pamannya? pasti pamannya masih membencinya. Jungkook? Yoongi tidak punya personal kontaknya, terlebih dia tidak membawa handphone yang diberikan Jimin padanya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa membiarkan beberapa bus melewatinya karena tidak ada uang sepeserpun disakunya.

Dia mengagumi keberaniannya melawan Jimin tadi, tapi dia juga menyesali kebodohannya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa perbekalan apapun, dia kembali meruntuki dirinya, Jimin mana memperbolehlannya membawa apapun, dia dulu datang diculik Hoseok juga tanpa membawa apapun. Kau benar-benar hebat Min Yoongi sekarang mau pergi kemana dirimu.

Tak lama perutnya berbunyi meraung kelaparan, bahkan perutnya pun tidak mendukung keadaanya saat ini. Dia mengelus perut datarnya yang belum sempat sarapan karena meminta berbicara dengan Jimin pagi sekali, satu lagi kebodohan yang disesalinya.

Tidak, dia harus mencari cara, dia harus bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang, harga dirinya kan sangat tinggi, pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati begitu saja atas segala kebodohannya. Dan selangkah saat dia hendak beranjak dari halte bunyi klarkson mobil terdengar nyaring dibelakangnya. Dia menoleh saat sebuah mobil berhenti disamping jalannya. Merasa terkejut saat pintu kaca kemudi mobil tersebut bergerak turun melihatkan seorang Yoongi kenali itu sebagai Kim Namjoon, kakak dari Taehyung teman Jimin, yang itu artinya kakak ipar Jungkook dan anak pertama dari perusahaan Kim yang akan jodohkan dengan Seokjin. Meski hanya sekali bertemu tentunya Yoongi tidak mudah melupakan pesona seorang Kim Namjoon itu.

Namjoon melepas kacamata hitamnya penuh pesona saat sebelum bicara "Ku pikir aku salah mengenali, ternyata kau benar Min Yoongi, atau bisa kupanggil sekarang Park Yoongi" Namjoon tersenyum menyapa. Yoongi juga membalas tersenyum sopan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jimin membiarkanmu sendirian disini? atau kau sedang menunggunya?"

Dengan cepat Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya "Tidak... Aku tidak menunggunya aku..." dia jadi bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Namjoon, dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ahhh~ Kalian pasti sedang bertengkar kan?" Yoongi sedikit terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang dibuat Namjoon sendiri, tapi kurang lebih kesimpulan itu tidak jauh dari kenyataan, dan Yoongi tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut, maka biarkan saja Namjoon berspekulasi sendiri.

"Kau mau pulang? aku bisa mengantarmu?" tawar Namjoon yang melihat Yoongi terlihat linglung itu.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng, "Tidak aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah Jimin"

"Hhmmmm... pertengkaran yang cukup hebat berarti" Namjoon menggaruk dagunya terlihat berpikir, Yoongi tidak tahu Namjoon seorang yang ramah seperti ini mengingat dipertemuan malam itu dia hanya duduk berwibawa mendengar semua perbincangan.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mengantarmu kemanapun tujuanmu, ayo cepat naik"

Yoongi hanya berdiri linglung, dia sendiri tidak punya tujuan kalau boleh jujur. Namun ternyata perutnya lebih dulu menjawab dengan berbunyi sebegitu kerasnya dihadapan Namjoon, yang membuat pipinya merona, malu setengah mati.

Namjoon tentu tersenyum menertawainya "Kurasa kita perlu ke restoran terlebih dulu" dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus menolak apa menerima ajakan yang menggiurkan dari Namjoon itu.

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be Continoued_

-

Annyeong!!!! saya kembali dari lama gk update

Maafkan saya ya... untuk update selanjutnya tidak perlu ditunggu, mungkin makin ngaret. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo.

Saya ucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow atau favoritin ff gk mutu ini, semoga masih ada yg baca

Khamsahamnida !!!

Jibangie


	12. Chapter 10 : No Option

**Chapter 10**

 **No Option**

*

*

*

Mengutamakan privasi Namjoon sengaja menyewa ruang khusus untuk hanya mengajak Yoongi makan siang di restoran ternama di Seoul, tipikal orang kaya. Nyaman bagi Namjoon tapi tidak bagi Yoongi. Berada dalam satu ruangan dan hanya berdua dengan Namjoon membuatnya sedikit merasa... canggung, lagi pula dia juga tidak terlalu mengenal Namjoon, dan bagaimana jika Jimin tahu akan hal ini.

Tunggu dulu... Memang kenapa kalau Jimin tahu dia sedang bersama pria lain? Yoongi sudah meminta cerai bukan? Lagi pula Namjoon hanya berbaik hati pada dirinya yang menyedihkan ini. Tunggu... cukup ia berpikir sudah terlalu jauh.

"Kau tidak suka makan disini?" suara Namjoon yang sadar gerak gerik tak nyaman Yoongi menginterupsi.

"Tidak... Tidak masalah dimanapun, asal bisa makan"

Namjoon tertawa terbahak mendengar jawaban santai Yoongi, yang membuat Yoongi berpikir apa ada yang lucu dari ucapannya.

"Oh... maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, kau bicara seperti seorang gelandangan yang butuh makan"

Dan memang begitulah dirinya sekarang, _gelandangan yang butuh makan._

Yoongi hanya tersenyum datar menanggapi.

Tak lama sesudahnya seorang pelayan wanita memasuki ruangan mereka mengihidangkan menu yang sebelumnya di pesan Namjoon, hanya saja Yoongi sedikit terganggu ketika si pelayan menata dua gelas cawan masing-masing disisi Namjoon dan Yoongi dan menuangkan wine di keduanya.

"Wine?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Aku sedang ingin meminumnya, kalau kau tidak suka abaikan saja, kau bisa pesan yang lain pada pelayan" Namjoon menoleh ke arah pelayan disampingnya sekilas, seolah memberi instruksi siap membawakan apapun yang dipesan Yoongi.

Tidak, bukannya Yoongi tidak menyukainya hanya saja... Yoongi jadi teringat pada Jimin yang juga sering meminum wine, tidak pagi, tidak siang atau malam Yoongi sering melihat Jimin meminum Wine dibanding minuman lain, dia jadi kembali teringat saat ia menyetujui bersekutu dengan Jimin di malam itu di kamar Jimin juga sedang menikmati winenya saat Yoongi mendatanginya dan bayangan hal yang terjadi setelahnya, tanpa sengaja membuat pipinya bersemu, lagi-lagi Jimin kembali menerobos pikirannya tanpa permisi.

Namjoon yang sekilas menyadari perubahan wajah Yoongi hanya tersenyum, merasa Yoongi tidak ingin memesan yang lain, lalu mengisyaratkan sang pelayan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan menolaknya..." lagi-lagi Namjoon tersenyum, yang hanya membuat Yoongi semakin merona, benar Yoongi memang juga sedang ingin minum wine, setidaknya rasa manis dari minuman mahal itu dibutuhkannya saat penat seperti ini.

*

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama acara makan siang mereka, topik-topik umum yang menjadi bahan perbincanngan mereka, seperti cuaca, politik, bursa saham dan lainnya, sepertinya Namjoon mencoba membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman dulu sebelum akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin Yoongi hindari, tapi ia juga sadar setidaknya Namjoon perlu sedikit penjelasan. Namjoon sudah sangat baik dengannya, memberinya makan dan mengobrol dengannya, setidaknya obrolan singkat mereka sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya yang rumit.

"Apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar?" ingat jika Namjoom memyimpulkan sendiri tentang kondisinya dengan Jimin adalah pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga, dan Yoongi tidak membantahnya, kerena kurang lebih begitulah keadaanya.

"Ini masalah yang rumit" sangat rumit hingga Yoongi bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Tidak masalah jika memang rumit... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah kalian, hanya saja aku ingin kau tahu, bersama Jimin mungkin adalah hal yang terbaik bagimu"

Yoongi bingung, apa yang membuat Namjoon berpikiran seperti itu.

Namjoon tertawa ringan sejenak melihat ekspresi kebingungan Yoongi lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku ingat ketegangan yang sangat mencekam saat makan malam keluarga waktu itu, kami tahu perseteruan apa yang terjadi di keluarga Min, Taehyung sempat menceritakannya sebelum acara makan malam, dan itu menambah semangat ayah untuk acara perjodohan itu, kalian yang lengah karena persekutuan mungkin dianggap sebagai celah bagi ayahku. Aku hanya menuruti karena kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk, lagipula aku dan Seokjin juga saling mengenal..."

Yoongi langsung menatap tajam Namjoon penuh tanda tanya.

"Kami satu kampus dulu" jelasnya. Dan Yoongi jelas tidak tahu itu, dia yang berkuliah di Amerika sedang Seokjin di korea.

"Lalu kenapa kalian membatalkan perjodohan itu jika bagi ayahmu itu menguntungkan?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu ringan "Ketika sekutu kami mengancam maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, biar masih sangat muda, Jimin sangat kompeten, kami tidak mau kehilangan sekutu seperti Jimin hanya demi sekutu lain yang belum jelas kemampuannya seperti pamanmu, jujur waktu itu kami sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran kalian berdua, kupikir kalian tidak diundang"

"Memang tidak" Yoongi jadi tersenyum kering mengingat bagaimana ia dan Jimin bisa hadir malam itu, semua memang rencana Jimin, kalau dipikir Jimin sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya sesuai kesepakatan mereka diawal, dan Yoongi dengan seenaknya ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Sekejap saja keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Yoongi yang terdiam membuat Namjoon mengikuti.

"Dengar Yoongi... aku tahu aku tidak berhak menasehatimu seperti ini, tapi situasimu saat ini sangat sulit, dan Jiminlah tempat terbaik untukmu berlindung"

"Tidak, dia sangat arogan dan manipulatif, membuatku tidak nyaman, aku hanya ingin ketenangan, aku juga sudah tidak perduli dengan pamanku, Seokjin hyung ataupun keluarga Min, aku hanya ingin hidup biasa"

"Hidup biasa? Hidup seperti apa yang kau maksud Yoongi?"

Yoongi hendak menjawab tapi tidak bisa... dia tidak memiliki jawabannya, hidup biasa? makan, minum, bekerja, tidur? ya itu terdengar biasa memang tapi benarkah kehidupan seperti itu yang diinginkannya, apa dia bisa? Setelah sebegitu megahnya kehidupannya sebelumnya.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum mendapati Yoongi yang lagi-lagi terdiam. "Jangan terlalu mempersulit diri... Orang-orang seperti kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk _hidup biasa_ seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, apa kau punya rencana dengan _hidup biasa_ itu, kau bahkan tidak punya apa-apa saat ini, untuk _hidup biasa_ itu juga tidak mudah Yoongi, kau pikir Pamanmu dan Jimin akan membiarkanmu _hidup biasa?_ Orang seperti pamanmu tidak akan berhenti sampai kau benar-benar hancur, dan Jimin... Apa kau pikir dia akan diam begitu saja setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya untukmu? dan pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa memilih di hancurkan oleh siapa"

Yoongi melirik tajam Namjoon merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan gaya biacara Namjoon saat ini, dia yang terlihat ramah diawal ternyata tidak beda jauh dengan Jimin, angkuh dan penuh tipu muslihat, kalimatnya seolah membuat Yoongi pada akhirnya tersudut, memperlihatkan pada Yoongi bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dan sialnya Yoongi merasa terpengaruh juga dengan ucapan Namjoon.

*

*

*

Tak lama setelah itu, Hoseok menemui Jimin di ruangannya yang duduk dengan santainya disinggahsananya.

"Sudah mendapatkan kabar?" tanya Jimin tepat sasaran.

"Sudah tuan"

Jimin tersenyum miring, memang Hoseok benar-benar bisa diandalkan, kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Yoongi... " panggilan Hoseok kepada Yoongi tidak berubah sesuai permintaan Yoongi meski di depan Jimin saat ini, dan Jimin sedang tidak ingin memusingkan masalah sepele seperti itu. "Dia saat ini sedang berada di apartement tuan Namjoon..." Jimin menatap tajam seolah kaget, bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu, jika ada orang yang paling sedikit kemungkinannya bertemu dengan Yoongi, itu adalah Namjoon.

"Setelah pergi dari sini tidak sengaja Yoongi bertemu dengan tuan Namjoon, setelah makan siang tuan Namjoon mengantarkan Yoongi ke apartemenntya, sepertinya untuk sementara ini Yoongi akan tinggal di sana mengingat dia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain"

Jimin menghela nafas, berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin ini memang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan, cepat atau lambat Yoongi pasti mengingatnya"

Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui kalimat Jimin.

"Cepat siapkan mobil, kita ke apartement Namjoon sekarang"

*

*

*

*

*

 _To be Continoued..._

Hhhhaaaaiiiiii... adakah yg masih ingat cerita ini????

maaf kelamaan update malah keseringan update di lapak wattpad

maaf juga kalau pendek setelah sekian lama gk update

tetap menunggu comentnya buat penyemangat

Jibangie


End file.
